Adiction
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto conoce a Neji una noche de lluvia. Pero no todo es tan sencillo como parece. ¿Qué se llevan entre manos Itachi y Yondaime? ¿Podrán Neji y Naruto superar todas las adversidades?¿Quien es el? Una historia de sangre, valor y amor [Yaoi] [CAP 7 UP!]
1. Spirits under the rain

_Hi! Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo fic! Adiction. Me gusta mucho el nombre, la verdad, me vino así, de repente xD. Quiero comentar, antes de que leais, que este fic es diferente a los demás. Se parece un poco a Bleach, aunque yo no quisiera, ya que salen shikigamis, pero se parecen poco más. Yo no he leido mucho Bleach, asi que no puedo saber si hay algo más similar. Si lo hay, pido perdon uu. Bueno, este capitulo me ha quedado cortíssimo, tanto que no sabía si publicarlo o no, ya que apenas llegué a las 4 paginas de word (no llega a los 2500 palabras) pero espero que os guste aun asi . Por ultimo, comentar que aqui no hay buenos o malos, aunque al principio lo parezca, sino que son solo dos grupos diferentes. Ahora si, despues de todo este royo, os dejo con el fic! Espero que os guste, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho inventar una historia minimamente original... _

_Advertencias: Este fic es yaoi (que os esperabais) asi que nada de traumas ni insultos, si no os gusta, no leais xD

* * *

**Spirits under the rain**_

Las gotas de lluvia replicaban contra el cristal. Los arboles de la calle se movían agitando sus ramas y hojas por el gran vendaval, sonaba como cien violines desafinados. Eran solo las seis de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba negro por la tormena y no había transuentes, ya que estana todos resguardados en sus casas.

Naruto miró por la ventana, suspirando. Tenía que presentar un informe por la mañana, pero su humor se colaba por las alcantarillas como la gran cantidad de agua que caía del cielo. Un extraño udolar en la oscuridad le puso la carne de gallina. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, buscando el origen de dicho ruido, pero no encontró nada. De repente, una sombra se movió en la calle y se paró justo delante de su ventana. El rubio estaba seguro que lo miraba a él, ya que había vuelto la cabeza hacía su posición. Volvió a suspirar y cerró con fuerza las cortinas, esperando que la sombra de la calle desapareciera con solo perder el contacto visual con él. Sin duda, era uno de los espíritus que le acechaban siempre.

Miró su arco encima de la cómoda. Su arma contra ellos. Su protección. Desde que tenía uso de la razón, había visto espíritus. Se le aparecían por las noches de invierno, entre arboles, con forma humana, animal, vegetal o monstruosa. Estaba acostumbrado a dichos actos de presencia y tambien harto de ellos. Volvió a correr las cortinas y comprobó que el espíritu seguía allí, esperándolo.

Cogió su anorak verde y se lo puso, mientras se ataba las zapatillas esportivas que había adquirido hacía poco en una tienda de deportes. Cogió su arco y las llaves y salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. El pasillo se le antojó mucho más oscuro y largo que de costumbre, pero no hizo caso de esos malos pensamientos y caminó con decisión hasta las escaleras.

Una vez fuera, la lluvia y el viento arremetieron contra él. Por culpa de la poca luz que iluminaba la calle, Naruto no pudo distinguir el rostro del espíritu que se escondía a la sombra de un arbol. Pero si pudo distinguir sus dos ojos rojos como el fuego que le miraban sin pestañear.

Sin pensar en esos ojos tan atrayentes, cogió el arco y lo colocó en posición de disparar. Creó una flecha rápidamente y la posicionó en su lugar correspondiente. La cuerda se tensó con dificultad, aunque al ojiazul no le costó en exceso. Apuntó entre los dos ojos intimidantes, preparado para soltar la cuerda. Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. Un rayo de luz atravesó la oscuridad de la calle iluminándola a su paso, dirección al espíritu. En menos de un segundo, el espíritu desapareció, dejando via libre al rayo, que siguió su curso hasta que su energía se agotó. Naruto pudo distinguir una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro del espíritu antes que desapareciera.

Entonces, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Eran de un muchacho moreno, algo más alto que Naruto, que llevaba el pelo largo y recogido despreocupadamente en una coleta baja. Se movía con decisión y firmeza, sin importarle las fuerzas de la naturaleza, que trataban de obstaculizar su paso. Sus ojos blancos como la leche se clavaron en el azul cielo de las orbes del rubio, mirandolo intensamente. Sus labios se inclinaron formando una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, aunque quedó falsa y algo fuera de contexto. Cuando estubo apenas un paso de él, le ofreció la mano.

-Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. En la mano llevaba un arco muy parecido al de él y estaba seguro que había disparado esa flecha tan potente contra el espíritu.

-Naruto Uzumaki- dijo, estrechando la mano con una sonrisa zorruna.

Al tocarse ambas manos, una extraña corriente les recorrió las palmas, como si un rayo hubiera caído del cielo directamente a sus manos, pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mano. Durante el espacio de unos segundos, sus miradas se tornaron intensas y agradables, pero entonces, Naruto rompió el silencio y con ello, el contacto.

-Tu... puedes ver a los espíritus?

Neji miró al rubio sorprendido. No se esperaba esa pregunta. Acaso no era él un shikigami, un reclutado por Kami-sama? Neji se masageó la frente sin comprender la actitud del rubio. Si no era un shikigami, porque llevaba ese arco?

-Si. Tu también. no?

Naruto asintió, aunque no parecía muy contento. El tema de los espíritus le incomodaba. Neji le analizó. No había duda, era el arco reglamentario de los shikigami.

-Eres el primero que conozco!-Exclamó de repente Naruto, cambiando completamente de animo, aunque sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza.- La verdad es que empezaba a dudar que hubiera más gente así... como yo...

-No eres el único- respondió inmediatamente el Hyuuga.- Yo y muchos más tenemos sensibilidad espiritual. Y dime, donde conseguiste ese arco?- preguntó, intentado parecer despreocupado.

-Fue un muchacho extraño. Vendía armas en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa y cuando me vió, me lo regaló, asegurandome que me vendría bien. Era un tipo algo serio, pero muy amable. Me pregunto donde estará...-El rubio sonrio, aunque Neji entendió al instante que el tema le entristecía.

Le contempló de arriba a abajo. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en lo guapo y bien formado que estaba el muchacho. Sin poderlo remedía, le tocó las hebras doradas, ahora mojadas. Naruto le miró sorprendido y Neji apartó la mano rápidamente.

-Seguro que lo volverás a ver. Era un tipo especial- Dijo. Esta vez, su sonrisa pareció sincera y amable.- Ahora me tengo que ir, porque sino, acabaremos los dos empapados-dijo, llevando a Naruto hasta la entrada de su piso. Después, se giró y a paso despreocupado pero rápido, se marchó.

-Espera!-El grito del rubio le paró a 10 metros de donde lo había dejado, pero no se volvió.-Quiero... bueno, yo..-De repente, Naruto lucía sonrojado y avergonzado-. Yo... Quiero volver a verte!-Exclamó al fin, sonsacando una nueva sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. Agitó una mano en señal de asentimiento y despedida y se fue, dejando al ojiazul descolocado y algo confuso. Se quedó estatico en el lugar donde Neji le había dejado, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, durante unos segundos hasta que un trueno le hizo despertar de su paralisis momentanea. Entonces, entró en su piso y subió las escaleras, que se le hicieron extrañamente cortas y rapidas. Al entrar a su piso, un halo de aire caliente le impactó en la cara. Tenía bastante frío, así que dejó rápidamente el arco en la cómoda y tiró el anorak de cualquier manera sobre el suelo. Una ducha y una cena después, Naruto intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero su cabeza rodaba por otros lares. Nunca había conocido a un chico con sensibilidad espíritual, y aunque estaba bastante feliz por el descubrimiento, le apenaba que se hubiera marchado tan temprano. Y tambien estaba la sonrisa del espíritu. La última sonrisa sarcástica que el espíritu le había mandado le había helado la sangre.

-----

Neji llegó agotado a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama como un saco de patatas. No había podido descansar ni un minuto cuando tres golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron su descanso.

-Neji-niisan...-Una voz dulce y cálida traspasó la puerta, llamándolo.

-Pasa, Hinata-dijo él, con voz cansada. La visitia de su prima solo podía significar una llamada de su jefe.

Hinata entró tímidamente. Llevaba la misma insigna que él en el pecho, pero sus ropas eran verdes claro, ya que las mujeres shikigami llevaban un uniforme más alegre. Neji le dirigió una mirada inquisiba desde la cama.

-Neji-niisan... yo... Venía a comunicarte que el jefe Kami-sama te llama a su presencía...- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Bien, gracias Hinata. Comunicale que ahora me presentó- Dijo y cerró los ojos.

Un golpe seco le indicó a Neji que su prima se había marchado. Se masageó las sienes de nuevo, un tic bastante corriente en él cuando algo le preocupaba y se levantó, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa negra del uniforme cuando una voz detrás de él le sobresaltó.

-Preocupado?

Neji se giró rápidamente y se encontró con un muchacho moreno de pelo corto que le miraba con una sonrisa de prepotencía dibujada en la cara. Su cuerpo flotaba por encima de la mesita de noche.

-Que haces aquí, Sai?- dijo Neji, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

-Que hay de extraño¿ Solo visito a un viejo amigo- otra vez la sonrisa de prepotencia apareció en su rostro.

-Vete! Sabes que no quiero saber nada de ti!- Exclamó Neji, inundando sus ojos blancos de ira y rencor.

-Tranquilo, Neji-chan, solo he venido para que no te olvides de la promesa que le hiciste a Itachi-sama-Dijo, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Déjame en paz!-dijo Neji, asestándole un puñetazo a Sai, que desapareció dejando unas bolutas de humo a su alrededor.

-Recuerda porque eres shikigami...-Las últimas palabras del moreno se pudieron escuchar por toda la habitación.

Neji se quedó mirando como el humo se disolvía poco a poco en el aire, donde antes estaba Sai. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Cuando por fin se serenó un poco, se arregló el pelo y salió de su habitación directo a la sala de Kami-sama.

Por el camino, fue pensando en lo sucedido con el rubio. No era un shikigami, eso le había quedado más que claro, ni siquiera llevaba uniforme y, además, aseguraba no conocer a nadie más como él. Pero su nombre le era extrañamente familiar. Y tambien estaba el tema del arco. Ese arco era la arma reglamentaria de los shikigamis y solo uno como ellos podía manejarla. Y en el caso de que un shikigami se lo hubiera dado, tendría que ser de sangre compatible. Todas esas dudas y muchas más se arremolinaron en la cabeza del Hyuuga, provocandole dolor de cabeza.

Atravesó la antesala, donde vió a Hinata, que le saludó con un ademán de cabeza, el cual él respondió y atravesó las grandes puertas, entrando en la sala de Kami-sama. Este se encontraba solo en su sillón, jugueteando con un mechón rubio. Sus ojos azules claro se clavarón el la blanca mirada del Hyuuga y este se inclinó ante su señor.

-Kami-sama-dijo solamente Neji.

-Levantate, Hyuuga-San. Dime, es verdad que has encontrado un muchacho con un arco sagrado?-dijo. Su voz sonó fuerte y profunda, aunque ni mucho menos aterradora.

-Es verdad, Kami-sama.

-Bien. Quiero que lo vayas a buscar y lo traigas aquí.

-Pero Kami-sama, solo los shikigami pueden..-Neji se alteró ante esas ordenes imposibles.

-No quiero peros, Hyuuga-San- El rubio habló tranquilamente, pero a Neji se le erizó la piel.-Confio plenamente en tí.

-Así se hará, Kami-sama-Neji se inclinó de nuevo.

----

Un hombre alto y joven llacía sentado en una gran butada. Llevaba su pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja y elegante y algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la cara, dándole un aspecto irresistiblemente sexy. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera del sillón, impaciente, aunque apenas hacía unos minutos que había mandando llamar sus siervos. Estos no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

-Itachi-sama- Ambos se inclinaron como muestra de respeto.

-Deidara-San, Sasori-San-Mientras decía sus nombres, ellos se iban levantando, aunque seguían con la cabeza gacha.- Tengo una misión para vosotros. Quiero que encontreis a un muchacho.

Deidara, un muchacho rubio y algo afeminado levantó la vista, mirando a su jefe con respeto en los ojos.

-Como se llama el chico, Itachi-sama?-Dijo, volviendo la cabeza a su posición inicial.

Itachi sonrió.

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

-A sus ordenes, Itachi-sama.

* * *

_Hi! Bueno, ya esta, se acabó lo que se daba! Um.. os ha gustado? De momento solo he puesto unos cuantos personajes, pero apareceran más, por lo menos esa es mi intención. Tampoco se si he podido reflejar bien la personalidad, ya me lo comentareis . Bueno, ahora si, me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_


	2. God is wearing black

_Hi!!!! Bueno, siento la tardanza... tube muchos problemas con el pc y hasta que no compré uno nuevo... y claro, una no es rica xD. Pero aquí vuelvo, con otro capitulo! La verdad es que me cogió inspiración hace poco y me puse a escribir y esto ha salido. Espero que os guste... Tengo muchas ideas nuevas... Sobre el nombre del capitulo, es la frase de una canción que me encanta de System, Soldier Side, y me pareció adecuada. Gracias a todos por leerme._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (como siempre u.u) asi que nada de traumas ni insultos, si no os gusta, no leais xD (aunque prefiero que si lo hagáis xDDD)_

* * *

**_God is wearing black_**

El sol salió alegre y brillante después del día de vacaciones a causa de la tormenta. Los charcos reflejaban su resplendor, cegando a los que se atrevían a mirarlos. Naruto despertó de golpe. Se levantó sobresaltado, llevandose consigo una hoja escrita a medias que había quedado adherida a su mejilla. Se la quitó con impaciencia y la miró, suspirando. Tenía apenas 2 horas para acabar un trabajo el triple de extenso de lo que había hecho en 8 horas... imposible. Colocó el reloj de pulsera encima de la mesa, poniendo la alarma con algo de antelación para poder arreglarse y no llegar tarde y, entonces, se puso a trabajar.

Tres cafés más tarde, había escrito 5 paginas más y Naruto estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Un gran bostezo interrumpió su concentración...

-Ya esta!!-El muchacho rubio saltó de alegría cuando colocó el punto y final de su trabajo. Corriendo, se vistió, peino y ducho a la velocidad de la luz y fue a la facultad.

-Hombre, Naruto!! Pensabamos que no venías!!- Una chica bajita, mona y con el pelo color rosa chicle le saludó desde la otra punta del pasillo de la facultad. Una bonita sonrisa adornaba sus labios y se extendía hasta unos ojos verde mar.

-Suerte que estás aquí, sino la Urraca te suspende Fisonomía!!!! Tienes el trabajo, supongo...-El chico que la acompañaba era alto, castaño y apuesto. Tenía los ojos tambien marrones, en ese momento abiertos con simpatía. Le pasó el brazó por los hombros y le dió un coscorrón amistoso.-Eso por llegar tarde!

-Kiba!-Se quejó Naruto también sonriendo.

-Vamos, entremos a clase, que aun llegaremos tarde!-La pelirosada empujó a los dos chicos para que entraran de una vez en clase.

Varias horas más tarde, los mismos chicos salían del edificio, con cara cansada y la mochila a cuestas, como si fuera una tremenda roca que tubieran que cargar. Les seguía Sakura, contenta y animada, también con la mochila.

-La cara de la Urraca si no tiene precio! Cuando a visto el trabajo ha puesto una cara de asco!! Seguro que suspendes!!!!-Kiba sonrió solo para enfadar a su amigo. Naruto, sin hacer caso de los comentarios del Inuzuka, refunfuñaba a su lado por lo bajo, poniendo verde a su profesora de Fisonomía.

De repente, un gritito de Sakura hizo alzar la cabeza a ambos.

-Kyaa!! Habéis visto a ese?-Señaló a cierto moreno que esperaba en la puerta de la universidad.-Esta como un tren!!!

Naruto se quedó embobado mirando al recien llegado. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, estaba viendo a la persona que menos se esperaba en ese mismo momento... Era él!! Había vuelto!! Sin dirigir ni una palabra de despedida a sus amigos, corrió hacia donde lo esperaba el ojiblanco.

-Neji-san!!-Exclamó. Su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa y impaciente para su gusto, así que se pusó rojo como un tomate y bajó la mirada, intentando disimular. Porque Neji siempre hacia salir a flote reacciones tan inmaduras?

El chico lo miró impasible, aunque su mirada destilaba simpatía.

-Naruto-kun.-Su nombre con la voz de Neji hizo derritir a Naruto.. sonaba tan bien.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la situación. Neji seguía igual de tranquilo que cuando el rubio lo había visto, pero este último iba retorciendo su camiseta como si así pudiera aplacar los nervios que le carcomían por dentro. Al fín, Naruto rompió el tenso silencio.

-Que.. que haces aquí?

Naruto observó al fin a Neji para ver como reaccionaba. Llevaba tejanos largos de un color negro oscuro y una camisa verde que le quedaba muy bien. Sus ojos, de un blanco casi puro, miraban a Naruto sin pestañear. Su largo pelo negro y sedoso estaba recogido en una coleta que le cubría el hombro y parte del pecho. Estaba irresistiblemente guapo.

-Me pediste que nos volvieramos a ver.-Dijo solamente Neji, como si fuera lo más sencillo y simple del mundo.

-Pero no tan pronto!-Pensó Naruto, mientras miraba a su alrededor, acordandose de sus amigos que había dejado colgado. Estos hacian extrañas señas con las manos, agitando mucho los brazos y gritando palabras incoherentes que el rubio suponía, eran de animo. Fingió que no lo veía y volvió a mirar al moreno.

-Infantiles-Pensó para sus adentros. Otro silencio se había vuelto a presentar y ninguno de los dos parecía comodo.- Al menos ahora ya no parece tan tranquilo...-Pensó, mirandolo fijamente.

-Te quiero llevar a un sitio.-Dijo. Entonces le cogió la mano y le arrastró fuera del campus, literalmente hablando.

-Kami-Sama...-kakashi y Obito se arrodillaron ante los pies del rubio, esperando pacientemente una respuesta de su superior.

Este los miró divertido e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se levantaran y empezaran ha hablar. El castaño fue el que dió un paso hacia delante y habló.

-Señor, hemos enviado dos grupos de Sessh para atraparlo, pero solo ha vuelto la mitad. Se lo han encontrado pero, como siempre, no han podido matarlo. Ahora estamos curando a los heridos.-Y dicho esto se colocó al lado de Kakashi de nuevo.

-Um... como siempre, nunca podemos con él... Cuantos Sessh han muerto? Cuantos han resultado heridos?- Yondaime se rascó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Han muerto 6 y han resultado herido 5 más. Ya se le ha hecho la incineración a los muertos y los heridos son leves.

-Bien, tampoco a sido tan grave.

-Kami-sama, si me permite..-Esta vez fue Kakashi el que se adelantó para hablar. Kaseiyo le dió el asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Esta vez fue diferente...Él... habló.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Que quieres decir?-Preguntó el rubio, por primera vez interesado.

-Bueno... le envió un mensaje a usted.

Yondaime abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Que ha dicho!-Dijo, emocionado.

-"Solo uno... el que tanto he amado y sigo amando... Solo uno podrá acabar con la batalla en el cielo... Solo esa persona podrá acabar conmigo..."

Yondaime ahogó una exclamación. Eso era increible! Él había hablado por primera vez en muchissimo tiempo y ademas le había mandado un mensaje... aunque no sabía que querría decir. Donde estaba esa persona destinada a cambiar una guerra que ya duraba milenios? Donde estaba el enviado que él había dicho?

-Que se sabe de Itachi?-Preguntó rápido Yondaime. Las prisas se habían adueñado de él. Iba a salir para buscarlo, si hacía falta.

-Aun no se ha puesto en contacto con Itachi Uchiha. Al fin y al cabo, al final resultará que le tiene más apreció a usted.-Dijo Obito, que llevaba ya un tiempo callado.

-Bah, tonterias. Quiere más a Itachi y es normal después de lo que le hice. Pero ahora puedo cambiar eso. Enviad un grupo a buscar a alguien que encaje con la descripción!

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron. Yondaime, una vez solo, apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y intentó pensar con claridad. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos de esa manera. Hinata Hyuuga entró en la sala, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Kami-sama-La morena se arrodilló, esperando la respuesta de su superior.

-Adelante, Hinata.

-Verá, Neji Hyuuga esta viniendo hacia aquí con Naruto Uzumaki, ya que usted los mandó venir. Dígame que hago cuando esten aquí, porque como bien sabe, Naruto Uzumaki no es Shinigami ni alma y por tanto, le será imposible entrar aquí por voluntad propia a no ser que su cuerpo muera... y eso sería violar el decreto 212 de la ley del cielo.-la muchacha habló bastante rápido y miró a Yondaime, esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, haz pasar a Neji y Naruto hasta la sala de recepción y que esperen allí. Sabes que su cuerpo puede pasar hasta la sala, es una zona neutra. Y despues, iré yo y le haré una proposición a Naruto. Primero tengo un asunto que resolver. Puedes retirarte.

Hinata asintió y se marchó. Yondaime se quedó pensativo. Pero ya era la hora. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer y no podía saltarselo.

En la sala reinaba una profunda paz. El silencio era el rey y más poderoso de los elementos. Solo una respiración casi inaudible lo rompía, aunque parecía que ambos se hubieran fusionado creando un solo ser. En el gran altar, estaba Itachi Uchiha pensando, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y los ojos cerrados. Tenía el pelo suelto y se le caía encima de la cara, tapandole parte de ella. Vestía todo de negro, como si quisiera rendir homenaje a la oscuridad. Esta también estaba muy presente en la sala. Solo una pequeña luz en una esquina alumbraba la gran estancia. Itachi se movió un poco y se colocó de forma en que pareciera aun más majestuoso. Un rei en su trono. Y una vez colocado, dos personas entraron por la puerta rapidamente. Ellos tambien vestían totalmente de negro, aunque el pelo rubio de Deidara destacaba por encima de toda vestimenta.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha brillaron, cual leon que acecha a su presa. Sus dos siervos retrocedieron un poco, aunque se arrodillaron igualmente y esperaron a que Itachi les diera permiso para levantarse.

-Alzaros-Alzó las manos como si quisiera tocar el cielo y sonrió.-Bien, que ha pasado? Porque me habéis llamado?

-Itachi-sama...-Fue Deidara el que habló.-Hemos encontrado a Naruto! Pero estaba con un shinigami..

-Mierda! Se nos han adelantado!-Itachi golpeó el sillón con el puño cerrado.

-Eso no es lo más importante... Hemos encontrado un grupo de Sessh luchando contra él... y entonces ha sido cuando ha hablado!!-Los ojos de Deidara se entrecerraron y sus manos temblaban inconscientemente cada vez que hablaba de él.-No hemos podido oír lo que decía. Entonces nos ha visto y se ha marchado.

-Qué QUE? Qué ha hablado!? Y porque no se me ha informado antes?-Itachi ahora parecía verdaderamente furioso.

-Acabamos de llegar.

-Joder!! Bueno, dejadme solo, necesito pensar. Quiero que enviéis un equipo al cielo para detener la posible conversión de Naruto Uzumaki en shinigami. Si hace falta, cread una guerra, pero detenedlos!!

-Ha..Hai-Ambos se arrodillaron asustados y corrieron fuera de la sala para seguir sus ordenes.

Una vez solo, Itachi cerró con llave la puerta para buscar intimidad. Se acercó a una fuente que había al otro lado de la habitación y la observó, con cariño. Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes, su rostro se tornó pacifico y parecía completamente feliz. Entonces los volvió a abrir y tocó el agua cristalina de la extraña fuente. Las ondas correspondientes salieron del centro de su dedo y fueron expandiendose. Pero llegados al borde de la fuente, algo en el líquido pareció congestionarse y de repente, el agua se tornó blanca. Empezaron a salir burbujas y, al fin, el agua se volvió de nuevo transparente.

-Kaseiyo..-La voz del moreno sonó tranquila. Miraba fijamente el agua como si esperara que de allí saliera una voz, cosa que ocurrió exactamente.

-Itachi...-La voz del rubio se oyó como si viniera de otro mundo. De repente, una cara apareció reflejada en la fuente. Era Yondaime. Su expresión parecía más humana que nunca, aliviada.-Pensaba que ya no...

-Siempre dices lo mismo.-La voz de Itachi pareció fría, pero algo en ella hacía creer que le gustaba que lo hiciera.-Que te creías, que ya no te hablaría más porque haya hablado contigo? Te recuerdo que a mi me tiene manía..-Su voz se tornó triste. Itachi evitó mirarle a la cara.

-Itachi... gracias por seguir confiando en mi. Siento todo lo que te hice...-Kaseiyo también parecía aflingido.

-Bah, ya es tarde... y el que más sufrió fue... bueno, prefiero no nombrarlo. Espero que algun día nos perdone a ambos. Oye... crees que todo volverá a ser como antes?

-Seguro..

-Gracias, Kasieyo. Por hablar conmigo. Pero ahora tengo prisa. Tengo que traer a cierto rubio aquí... Te llamaré mañana, como cada día, como llevo haciendo durante milenios...-Itachi sonrió ironicamente, aunque su mirada seguía teñida de dolor.

-Lamento todo esto... que tengamos que ser enemigos... Pero no dejaré que te lleves a Naruto. Tengo el presentimiento que me va a ayudar. Y entonces, podré volver a abrazar a...

-Adiós, Kasieyo.-Itachi le cortó, ya que no creía que pudiera soportar que dijera esas palabras. Una lágrima cayó dentro del líquido, que volvía a ser transparente y cristalino.

-Mierda... que estoy haciendo? Dije que nada de llorar.-Pensó para sus adentros, mientras guardaba un poco la fuente.

Cogió su capa negra también y se la colocó. Un demonio tenía que presentar buen aspecto. Y él iba a salir de su madriguera para ganar, aunque fuera un gran sacrificio para él. De un grito, llamó a sus sirvientes. Tenía una batalla que ganar.

----

Neji y Naruto llegaron delante de un gran edificio blanco. Este parecía alzarse hasta el cielo y ocupaba dos manzanas enteras. Una pequeña exclamación se le escapó al rubio al ver tal elemento delante suyo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que hubiera tal edificio en su ciudad. Neji, pero, no se paró a contemplar la gran mole y entró dentro rapidamente, sin soltar de la mano a Naruto, aunque ambas estaban ya algo sudadas de la caminata.

Estaban en el vestibulo de una gran sala, totalmente blanca también por dentro. En el centro había una preciosa fuente donde se representaba a un hombre apuntando con su arco y detrás, era lo que parecía un niño y una mujer dándole las gracias, con alas. Ambos parecían angeles. Naruto se acercó y leyó la inscripción que había debajo de dicha fuente. "La guerra de los milenios" Decía y explicaba un poco el porque de las alas y el arco que llevaban. Naruto se quedó un buen rato mirandola fijamente hasta que oyó la voz de Neji muy cerca de él.

-Vamos, Naruto.-Dijo, volviendole a coger la mano. La verdad es que le gustaba su tacto y el rubio no le rechazaba, todo al contrario, para él era bastante agradable.

Le condujo hasta lo que parecía recepción, donde había una bella muchacha de ojos castaños, al igual que su pelo, que llevaba recogido en dos grandes moños. Sonrió tiernamente y saludó a Neji con la mano.

-En que puedo serviros?-Preguntó, con voz alegre y servicial.

-Tenten, queremos ver a Kami-Sama.-dijo el moreno. Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Acababa de decir Kami-Sama? Se referiría al jefe del gran edificio? Porque lo llamaban así?

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer...-Tenten se perdió en medio de muchos papeles mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

-Esperaos aquí-Una voz sonó detrás suyo. Era una muchacha morena con los ojos totalmente blancos. Hinata.

-Vale. Gracias, Hinata.-Neji volvió a coger a Naruto (este se sentía bastante manipulable) y ambos se sentaron en un gran sofá hecho a base de tejanos bastante divertido y bonito.

-Nos lo regaló la Pull and Bear porque le dejamos usar a uno de los nuestros como modelo.-Dijo Neji, al ver que Naruto miraba el asiento interesado.-No pega mucho, pero son divertidos y a Kami-Sama le gustaron.

-Quien es Kami-sama-El rostró de Naruto estaba ahora serio y miraba fijamente a Neji, esperando una respuesta seria.

-Mi jefe-Dijo simplemente. Naruto le reclamó más con sus orbes azules.-No puedo decir nada más!.-Parecía que implorara que le perdonara. Tras un segundo de silencio, Naruto asintió, sonrió y no dijo nada. Siguió observando su entorno encantado.

-Oyeme...-Volvía a ser Neji, que parecía bastante nervioso.-Si te asustas... corre. Y si yo te lo pido, también. Me tienes que prometer que correras todo lo posible. Yo me encargaré que no te sigan. Por favor... prométemelo..-Por primera vez, la voz de Neji parecía muy humana.

-Que está pasando...-Naruto empezó a asustarse.

-Nada.. solo quiero que me lo prometas.

-De acuerdo... prometido.-Neji pareció suspirar de alivio, aunque seguía extrañamente nervioso. Naruto sonrió tiernamente y le dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Solo eso por no decirme lo que pasa. Aunque confío en tí, tranquilo.-La sonrisa de Naruto podría tranquilizar hasta a un psicopata. Neji sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio.

Entonces, en la sala se oyeron algunos murmullos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Yondaime-sama entrar con todo su esplendor. Vestía ropas negras y elegantes que realzaban su torso, aunque la camisa era blanca, un blanco resplandeciente. Al igual que su sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Naruto-Dijo tranquilamente. Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oír su voz. Era intimidante.-Bienvenido al mundo donde dejan de existir los humanos y pasan a vivir las almas... Bienvenido al mismisimo cielo.

Naruto abrió los ojos extremadamente. De que estaba hablando ese rubio tan guapo? Y porque su cara le sonaba tanto? La mano de Neji le apretaba con más fuerza que nunca. De repente, se sintió amenazado.. Que estaba pasando?

* * *

_Que? Se ha quedado emocionante? Decidme que si y seré la mujer más feliz del mundo xDD. Vale, ya se que escribo de pena, pero todo se ha de intentar no? Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Ah! sobre lo de Sessh... siento un nombre tan raro, quiero dividir los shinigamis en categorias xD. Y bueno, pensando un nombre, me puse a juntar s y h y me salió eso xD. Ahora si, a contestar los reviews..Muchissimas gracias a todos!_

_**Kikimaru:** Bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien!!! Ya veras porque Naruto tiene el arco, jujuju, tu espera y verás... y claro que habrá Nejinaru, no por algo es la pareja protagonista! Me encantan esos dos, aix que monos son!! Siento haber acutualizado tan tarde, pero fue por problemas, a partir de ahora tardaré menos (lo aseguro!) aunque tengo bastantes proyectos xD. Bueno, muchissimas gracias por tu review!!_

_**Fati-chan:** Wii! Sensei!! xDD En serio te ha parecido original? Bueno, no creo, pero me apetecía hacer una historia así. Y aunque parezca increible, no me inspiré en Bleach (bueno, al final con lo del arco y los shinigamis un poco) sino que en xXxHolic (me encanta esa serie, tengo que pasarme algun día a ver si leo algun fic de la parejita KimihiroxDomeki xD), ya que tenía ganas de escribir un fic de espíritus xD. Sobre lo de buenos y malos... pues ya ves que Neji no es el único que está relacionado con ambos lados xD. Aunque te aseguro que los dos tienen más sorpresas que mostrarnos! Ah! gracias por lo de shinigamis, no se porque siempre me sale así. a ver si lo puedo cambiar (si ff me deja xD). Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_**Caritho:** (siento haber acortado tu nick xD). Bueno, me alegro que te guste tanto! En serio piensas que está genial? De verdad que me halagas . Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio!_

_**Ricka:** Wnas!! Bueno, así qeu Neji y Naruto estan interesantes en este fic.. en serio? Tan interesantes les he creado? xDD Pues ya verás cuando expliquen todos sus secretos... jajajaja ya tengo ganas de verlo xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! Me han animado muchissimo!_

_**Amoanarutoyneji:** Me gusta tu nick xDDD. Lo siento, no he podido evitar decirlo, es que es la pura verdad xD. Bueno, como ves lo he seguido... espero que te haya gustado igual o más que el capitulo anterior (a mi, sinceramente, me gusta más este, pero nunca se sabe). Y si te gusta tanto el Nejinaru, tengo un one-shot corto por allí de esta parejita... si quieres leerlo, pasate por mi profile (publicidad gratis, lalala xDD (lo siento, es que si eres tan fan del nejinaru como yo, no me he podido resistir xD). Y bueno, hice otra tambien, esta mas larga, de nejinaru, pero solo he escrito un capitulillo (aunque me gusta como quedó, a ver cuando escribo el segundo). Muchissimas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado _

_Y eso es todo.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!! Espero que me salga pronto xDD (Lo intentare!!) Chau y gracias!_


	3. Hades

_Buenas!!! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 3 de Adiction! La verdad, no sabéis lo que me ha costado encontrar la inspiración... Pero hoy me ha cogido de repente y todo gracias a los animos de Nekoi xDD. Asi que chica, este capitulo va dedicado a ti (que me has animado mucho (y me parece que eres la única que lo espera xDD)). Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, espero que os guste este capitulo tambien!!! Sobre el título... sinceramente, hasta el último momento no lo he puesto y no me acaba de gustar. Porque lo he llamado asi? Ni idea, no pregunteis. Es solo que me atraía el nombre xD. Eso es todo!! A por el capitulo xD._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (como siempre u.u) asi que nada de traumas ni insultos, si no os gusta, no leais xD (aunque prefiero que si lo hagáis xDDD)_

* * *

**Hades**

El silencio se adueñó de la sala. Solo se podían oír las respiraciones tranquilas de todos los presentes y el viento que empezaba a bufar con fuerza, como había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Naruto sudaba. No sabía que tenía de intimidante el rubio, pero algo le daba mala espina. No ayudaba a esa primera impresión la tensión de Neji ni la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano, tanta, que Naruto era perfectamente conciente de que no podía tratarse de ningún sueño. La mirada del moreno se fijaba en un punto invisible de la pared blanca, detrás de Yondaime.

Naruto quiso decir algo, pero notó la garganta seca. Las palabras de bienvenida de Kasieyo se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, cual disco rallado, pero parecía que no las podía entender. Naruto volvió a retorcer su camiseta intentando aplacar sus nervios y al fin, abrió la boca para hablar.

-No.. no he entendido muy bien.-Dijo, rojo como un tomate y avergonzado de su ignorancia.

El mayor solo sonrió.

-Este no es un edificio normal. seguro que te ha extrañado no haberlo visto antes¿verdad? -Yondaime hizo señas a la morena mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza.-Es porque solo lo pueden ver (y entrar en él, claro) las almas, los shiniami y las personas que nosotros queremos que lo vena, como tu.

Hinata volvió con una silla y la dejó al lado de Kaseiyo, que no tardó en sentarse. Neji y Naruto hicieron otro tanto en el banco en que se habían sentado con anterioridad. Naruto se fijó que todas las personas que pasaban por los alrededores de la sala, con vestidos verdes muy raros, miraban extrañados el trío. Giró la cara para no fijarse en las miradas que le dirigían y centró sus ojos en los azules de Yondaime.

-Y... ¿Por qué me habéis dejado entrar?-Su voz sonó algo más firme.

La mirada del Dios se volvió oscura y seria. Por primera vez, naruto tembló de puro pavor. Esa mirada era intimidante.

-Estan cerca -Dijo solamente-. Neji, preparate y avisa al grupo 3 para que vengan.

Neji hizo lo que le ordenaban y, a regañadientes, soltó la mano de Naruto, una vez levantado. Le miró fijamente unos segundos y se marchó corriendo -Naruto, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que escuchame atentamente. La historia que te voy a explicar puede parecer poco creíble, pero es la verdad. La verdad del mundo.

"Este no es un lugar normal, como te he dicho antes, y eso es solo porque la gente que lo habita tampoco son normales. Por si no lo sabes, los shinigamis son los encargados de conducir las almas al cielo, es decir, aquí.

"Hace milenios, eramos los únicos que se encargaban de tal cosa. Los humanos nos daban diferentes nombres, una vez hubieron aparecido. Por ejemplo, seguro que te suena el nombre de Hades, el Dios de los infiernos.

"Eran diferentes nombres para nombrar el mismo ente.

Naruto escuchaba las palabras del rubio, cautivado e impresionado ante las palabras que parecían místicas dichas por la voz del Dios. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía hablar mejor que él.

Levantó las rodillas hasta colocar los pies en el banco y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando la cara y esperando a que el ojiazul renaudara su historia. Este no se hizo de rogar.

-Ese ente encargado de vigilar las almas era y sigue siendo la persona que tienes enfrente tuya, es decir, yo. Corrían tiempos tranquilos y pacificos por esas épocas. Yo y mis seguidores (los ahora llamados shinigami) estabamos muy a gusto, no teníamos mucha faena, eran los mejores tiempos de la Tierra. La era egipcia estaba tocando su fin y los griegos ya empezaban ha hacer de las suyas.

"Pero entonces, los hombres empezaron a matarse entre ellos. Al principio fueron pequeñas escaramuzas a las que yo casi no hice caso. Pequeñas decenas de muertes no me preocupaban demasiado. Tengo que admitir, también, que en esa época era bastante egoísta y quería pensar que la cosa no se iría de madre, tan solo para asegurarme mi tranquilidad."

"Pero mi optimismo era infundado y al poco, empezaron verdaderas guerras. Algunas que han pasado a la historia, como la de Troya, en la que murieron miles de hombres. Nosotros teníamos cada vez más trabajo y estabamos cada vez más preocupados mientras que los humanos tenían cada vez más miedo y odio acumulado.

No quise darme cuenta, de eso estoy seguro. Pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad, a la era pacifica que habían vivido los humanos. Y no hice caso de la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros. Una nube que iba acumulando odio, miedo, envida, pena y todos los otros sentimientos negativos de la humanidad. Y se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Hasta que un día, explotó. Ya fue por mala suerte, o por el destino, pero todos esos sentimientos fueron a parar a un shinigami, que recibió tal cantidad de poder que era igual o más poderoso que yo. Ese shinigami se convirtió en lo que vosotros llamáis demonio ahora.

El demonio también fue consiguiendo seguidores, a los que le daba un poco de su poder a través de la sangre.

Naruto ahogó una exclamación. No podía creer que hubiera pasado todo eso a espaldas de los humanos. Pero había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso. Yondaime mentía, Naruto lo podía intuir, aunque no podía asegurar en que mentía. Algo en su mirada brillaba.

-Entonces...-Dijo, interrumpiendo la narración.- ¿Los demonios son en realidad vampiros?

Kaseiyo rió ante ese comentario y asintió impercepiblemente.

-Se podría decir que si. La verdad es que no existen los vampiros. Verás, ellos no son como nosotros. Matan a la gente. Destruyen su alma. Es lo que los alimenta, en eso si que son vampiros. Y aunque lo que hacen está mal, si los aniquilaramos, habría un desequilibrio en la Tierra.

Los verdaderos vampiros son los demonios. Lo que pasa es que, como todas las leyendas, la de los vampiros ha ido augmentando. La mayoría de cosas que se explican no son verdad. Pero eso no lo vamos a desmentir nosotros.

Siguiendo con la historia, hace 2000 años que empezó la guerra contra ellos. No te podría decir el porque, mucho a llovido hasta hoy, pero lo más seguro es que fuera a causa de pequeñas cosas que se juntaron a la vez. Ninguno de los dos bandos buscaba pelea, pero acabamos todos metidos en una guerra que ha durado milenios. Y aun dura.

Volvía a mentir. Naruto lo escrutó con la mirada, esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero la cara de Yondaime era como la de una estatua. Naruto, resignado, suspiró.

-Te estarás preguntando porque te cuento todo esto-Dijo, sonriendo.-Bien, no espero que me respondas ahora, pero... Necesito tus poderes y habilidades aquí. ¿Te convertirias en shinigami? Tu percepción para con los espiritus es muy alta para un humano cualquiera y seguro que nos servirias de ayuda. Pero eso significaría perder

-La vida- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, acabando la frase. Naruto se giró asustado, ya que no tenía conciencia de que hubiera alguien detrás suyo, pero se equivocaba.

Estaba de pie sobre el respaldo del sofá, cosa que a Naruto le pareció imposible. Era un hombre alto, casi tanto como Yondaime, pero más atractivo si se podía. Era moreno, con un cabello sedoso y negro como la noche que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un rojizo antinatural, aterrorizante. Llevaba una simple camiseta de rejilla que dejaba entrever los musculos del pálidos y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Y en sus espaldas, una capa caía hasta sus pies, dándole un aspecto de un verdadero dios. Sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

Naruto solo temblaba. ¡No podía creer lo que veía! El autentico demonio estaba detrás suyo. Se levantó, sin apartar sus ojos dilatados por el miedo de las orbes rojas del moreno. Dió un traspies y cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo, pero ni siquiera notó el dolor. Estaba aterrorizado. Ademas... ¿A quién le recordaba esa cara, esa mirada, esa postura? La sensación de _deja vu_ lo dejó anonado... No podía apartar la mirada de ese hombre que se ergía con orgullo encima de él.

Yondaime se puso delante del rubio en un intento de protegerle. Estaba tranquilo y sereno, sin embargo, sus musculos estaban en tensión.

-¿Qué has venido ha hacer, Itachi?- Preguntó el rubio, con calma, mirando a los ojos del demonio y sonriendo.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Kaseiyo-Dijo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra aun más macabra.

El dolor brilló un instante en la mirada azul al oír su nombre en los labios del moreno con tal frialdad, aunque se recompuso rápidamente. Los ojos del moreno no dejaron entreveer ninguna emoción, aunque se dió cuenta de todos los cambios de expresión de Yondaime.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el intercambio de miradas. Neji, acompañado de varios muchachos vestidos de verdem, hicieron acto de presencia en la sala. El ojiblanco se arrodilló al lado de Naruto y lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo o al menos, parar el temblor. Este balbuceaba algo incoherente, todavía mirando al demonio.

-Sa...sa...-Decía, con la voz a la par de su cuerpo.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó Neji al verle en ese estado.

-Tsk...-Murmuró el moreno.- Son demasiados ahora. Mierda.

-Sasuke...-Dijo, antes de caer inconsciente. Todos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo del rubio asombrados por la palabra dicha. Itachi y Kaseiyo estaban sorprendidos, cosa extraña en alguien que nunca dejaba pasar sus emociones. Neji, pero, no se dió cuenta de la importancia de esas palabras. Para él, lo único que veía era que Naruto estaba inconsciente a sus brazos.

¡Naruto!-Volvió a exclamar el Hyuuga, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Vete.- Dijo el mayor, mirando fijamente aun al Uchiha.-Ya nada te retiene aquí.-Aun conservaba la calma y su voz parecía relajada.

-Cierto.-Dijo Itachi, conservando la sonrisa en el rostro.

En un instante, Itachi se había posicionado al lado de Kasieyo y le pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello, en un abrazo tímido.

-Adiós.-Le susurró en la oreja, antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

-Neji, llévale a su casa.-Yondaime no comentó nada acerca del acercamiento del moreno. Se giró para mirar los ojos blancos del Hyuuga.-Tráelo de aquí dos o tres días...-Las orbes color leche de Neji se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡No podía estar insinuando tal cosa!

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó, sin acordarse de las reglas de cortesía para con su superior.- ¡No podéis hacer eso¡Es solo un humano¡No puedes matarlo para tus propios intereses!

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, retándose. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. al fin, Kaseiyo desvió la vista para dirigirla al rostro dormido del rubio. Sabía que Neji tenía las de perder. Pero no le quedaba otra posiblidad. Aun que eso significara ser egoísta y matar a un ser inocente.

-Llévatelo a su casa. No quiero que te separes de él ni un instante. Ya hablaremos del tema.

Neji asintió y con algo de esfuerzo, levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto y lo cargó como pudo a su espalda. Entonces, desapareció dejando volutas de humo.

----

Ya era de noche. Volvía a llover y las gotas, ayudadas notablemente por el fuerte viento, golpeaban la gran ventana del salón, como diminutas piedrecitas. En un pequeño sofá, Naruto estaba estirado cuan largo era, durmiendo. a su lado, sentado en una butaca del mismo color que el sofá, estaba Neji, que iba acariciando con delicadeza el reboltoso e indomable pelo dorado. Observaba, con cariño, el rostro dormido del Uzumaki, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

Tan solo hacía un día que conocía a Naruto. Un día, sin embargo, que había sido de los mejores en muchos años. Un día que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. No quería que el rubio acabará como él, sin posiblidad de descansar en paz, de morir, viendo siempre como el resto del mundo se iba destruyendo a sus pies. No quería que sufiera como había tenido que sufrir él mismo. Le atraía demasiado. Era consciente que en sus más de 200 años de vida, nunca había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos, ni con Hinata, la persona más cercana a él. Solo el hecho de pensar en Naruto le hacía feliz, al igual de saber que esas sensaciones eran correspondidas por el rubio. Y eso le confundía mucho. No sabía como comportarse delante de él. Pero quería protegerlo por encima de todo. Por eso no permitiría que acabara convertido en un shinigami como él.

Observó con atención la cara de Naruto y sonrió inconscientemente. Le besó en la frente y se levantó para darse una ducha relajante y así despejarse un poco.

El agua fría lo relajó de todo lo que había pasado en la jornada. No notaba la baja temperatura, pero si como esta golpeaba contra sus duros musculos sin hacerle daño alguno. Era consciente que con cada día que pasaba, era cada vez menos humano, pero ya nada le importaba. Como mínimo, él también podía sangrar, ese era su único consuelo.

De repente, sintió el peligro. Una aura amenzanate estaba en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Una aura que conocía muy bien.

-Sai...-Dijo, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba allí. Aunque lo más probable es que Sai no necesitara esa información.

-¿Disfrutando de una ducha relajante?- Detrás del cristal empañado que separaba la ducha del resto de la habitación Neji pudo ver una silueta, la del moreno, sentándose en la tapa del inodoro-. Sabes ha que he venido ¿no?

El Hyuuga no contestó a ninguna de las dos preguntas y siguió enjabonandose el pelo.

-Itachi me envía. Quiere al rubio.-Dijo, con su voz pedante y su sonrisa prepotente.- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Por primera vez, Neji sintió miedo de verdad. No podía creer que Itachi Uchiha hubiera enviado a Sai por algun motivo poco importante... Estaba seguro que era algo que tenía que ver con Naruto.

-No...-La voz de Neji sonó más débil de lo que pretendía.

-¡Vamos, Neji!- Exclamó el moreno, sonriendo. Sus ojos, pero, no seguían el mismo patrón.- ¡¡Utiliza un poco tu mente!! O tus colmillos...

Y dicho eso desapareció, aunque, como siempre, su voz sonó dentro de la cabeza de Neji, dándole una última advertencia.

-Tienes una semana...

Neji se estremeció y no a causa del agua fría que seguía bajando por su cuerpo. Acabara esto como acabara, ambos lados le pedían la muerte de Naruto! Ahora todo se basaba en una cuestión de lealtad... O de sacar vivo al rubio como sea de esa situación. Y de momento, no se le ocurría nada. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba!! Soy yo o me ha salido más corto que el anterior? Jo, pues vaya mierda! Bueno, intentaré que el proximo sea mejor xD. Aunque eso si, ha sido corto pero intenso xDDD. Pues eso es todo. (Hoy no tengo reviews que contestar xDDD). Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y si os ha gustado, no cuesta nada enviar review xDD (Shu: no pidas caridad, pareces desesperada) Aix, callate! Siempre estas igual. Bueno, nos vemos (espero) en el proximo capitulo!!! Chau!!_


	4. Thirst of you

_Buenas!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, como siempre depués de años sin actualizar xDD. Bueno, pero lo he conseguido no? Aunque sea con un capitulo que no me acaba de convencer. Por que realmente, no le veo el punto al capitulo. Queria presentaros nuevos personajes, pero tendran que esperar al proximo capitulo, por que este es como una especie de transición. Espero que al menos os divertais un poco y os guste, que conste que el peso fuerte del capitulo está al principio y al final xD. Sobre el nombre del capitulo (Sed de ti) lo he puesto así por una razon que no dire xD y que vereis más adelante._

_**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi (lo pone bien clarito en el resumen) y además, este capitulo contiene lemon, asi que si no os gusta el genero, os da asco o os aburre, mejor ir a darle patadas a una piedra. Avisados estais xD._

* * *

**Thirst of you**

Era tan suave... Neji tocaba el pelo del rubio, recreándose en las sensaciones que esto le daba, aunque no fueran muchas. Cogió dos mechones de su pelo y los acarició como si de oro se tratase. Realmente le encantaba su cabello. Algo cortito en comparación con su larga melena, pero más sedoso y bonito. Sonrió tristemente. No quería perderlo. No así.

El agradable masaje fue despertando poco a poco al rubio, que miró sorprendido a Neji, sin comprender su sonrisa ni el porqué de sus caricias. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Su expresión se transformó aún más gatuna y Neji llegó a pensar que llegaría a ronronear. Dejó de acariciarlo y se levantó del sofá. Naruto también se incorporó y, con un gran bostezo, estiró los brazos al máximo para despertarse.

-Buenos días, Neji-san-. Dijo el ojiazul, con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, dirás.-Dijo él, señalando la ventana.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar el exterior. Fuera se veía cómo la lluvia arremetía contra el cristal con fuerza, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con que Naruto no se mojara. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente la ciudad y, segundos más tarde, sonó el correspondiente trueno, con un gran rugido que hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa.

-Pues sinceramente, no sabría que decirte.-Dijo Naruto, volviendo a mirar a su acompañante. Éste se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, una vez desocupado. El rubio miró su reloj, mucho más fiable.-Sí, efectivamente es de noche. Son las 2.41 h. de la madrugada.

Dicho eso, se acercó y se sentó al lado del Hyuuga, sin mirarlo. Un leve rubor le subió por las mejillas y se quedó completamente callado, sin saber qué decir. El moreno pudo notar su tensión, pero no sabía cómo arreglar la situación.

-Sobre lo de ayer...-Naruto, indeciso, rompió el silencio.-Tú... ¿Eres shinigami?-Preguntó, mirando la interesante mancha de humedad en la pared.

-Sí-Dijo secamente Neji.

-Um... y qué... ¿Qué se siente al ser un... bueno, un shinigami?

Por primera vez, Naruto alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un tiempo. Ambas expresiones expresaban lo mismo: dolor y temor.

-Esto-Neji se acercó y tocó una hebra rubia.-Esto apenas puedo sentirlo. Apenas puedo notar la suavidad de tu pelo. Tampoco puedo.-Se acercó más a él y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, aunque él no lo pudiera notar.-No puedo oler, sentir tu perfume.-Cogió su mano y la estrechó-. Noto tu mano, pero no puedo sentir calor ni frío cuando la cojo, solo una suave sensación, una sensación que con nadie más noto. No puedo sentir el agua, siento como las gotas caen sobre mí, pero nada más. Mi cuerpo se moja, pero no se enferma ni envejece. Nunca moriré.-Dicho eso, calló.

Naruto pudo notar la fría palma en su mano y la estrechó con más fuerza, como si así pudiera transmitirle algo de calor.

-No quiero verte morir. No quiero que tengas que pasar por esto. No quiero que veas a la gente destrozarse, a la gente morir mientras tú no puedes envejecer. No quiero que sufras como lo hago yo.- Y entonces, triste, bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

El rubio lo miró con expresión afligida y le acarició el rostro, perfilando sus labios, sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz.

-Me da igual si no puedo percibir el tacto. Porque yo creo que sí puedes percibir los sentimientos, igual que percibes este dolor y este sufrimiento. Y si puedes sentir estas sensaciones, también podrás sentir otras más, como el amor, el agradecimiento o la felicidad. Y yo con eso me conformo.-Dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo, en un intento de animar al moreno.

-No pienso permitir que Yondaime te utilice... nunca...

-Pero¿por qué tiene Kami-sama tanto interés en convertirme en shinigami?- Preguntó el rubio, intrigado.

-Bueno...-Neji suspiró-. Existe una leyenda. Una leyenda que dice que alguien vendrá para poner fin a la guerra entre los cielos.

"Cuenta que cuando la sombra del crepúsculo hable, los cielos se abrirán y el shinigami verdadero, el primero, el que realmente es Dios, vendrá al mundo, parará la guerra y unirá ambos bandos."

-¿Y por qué habría de ser yo esa persona?

Neji lo miró y se apoyó en el respaldo, desviando la vista al techo.

-Según me ha contado Lee, dijo que Kakashi y Obito, dos de los shinigamis más cercanos a Yondaime, habían sido informados que los Sessh oyeron al fin a Sasuke hablar.

Naruto, que hasta el final no había entendido palabra de lo que había dicho Neji, abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke y miró sorprendido al moreno.

-¿Sa...Sasuke?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. La sombra del crepúsculo, Sasuke. No sé porqué llaman así a la sombra.-Dijo Neji cerrando los párpados para descansar la vista.

-¿Cómo es la sombra?

-No es un espíritu, ni un ente, ni un demonio, ni un shinigami. Sólo es... bueno, se podría decir que es algo así como humo. Pero es un humo extraño. Como si alguien lo estuviera controlando. Un humo que sólo nosotros o la gente con mucha sensibilidad pueden ver. No sé por qué le llaman así, fue Yondaime quien lo decidió.

-Claro... No podía ser.-La expresión de Naruto se volvió pensativa.

Neji lo miró y entonces lo comprendió todo. En la sala, ante el mismísimo Itachi, Naruto había balbuceado ese mismo nombre. Pero.. ¿De qué conocía a un Sasuke? No era un nombre muy común. ¿Solo coincidencia?

-Las coincidencias no existen.-Pensó entonces Neji. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

De repente, una sensación le desgarró el pecho. Se llevó las manos al corazón e intentó respirar. Otra vez no... Otra vez esa sensación no.

----

El hombre se estiró en la cama cuan largo era. Su apariencia, de unos 25 a 30 años, era la de un hombre bien formado y guapo. Tenía unas piernas fuertes y un buen pecho musculoso, tapados ambos por unos pantalones largos y una extraña armilla sin mangas, encima de una camiseta de manga larga negra y prieta, con la que marcaba más. La camiseta parecía extenderse hasta más allá de su nariz, tapándole media cara. Sólo se le veía un ojo, de un bonito color castaño y el otro estaba tapado también con la tela negra. Lo más peculiar en su rostro era ese pelo rebelde peinado hacia arriba de ese blanco plateado tan especial.

Una mueca burlona asomó en su cara. Sonrió e hizo señas a su compañero de habitación para que se sentara con él.

El compañero era algo más bajito, aunque igual de alto. Vestía exactamente igual que el peliplateado, pero no llevaba máscara. No parecía tan fuerte como el otro, pero su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar. A pesar de tener más o menos la misma edad que su compañero, su cara lucía mucho más dulce e inocente. Tenía una bonita sonrisa zorruna y un pelo castaño totalmente despeinado y salvaje, que se expandía hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Pero en su ojo izquierdo una cicatriz le cruzaba todo el párpado y parte de la frente y la mejilla. El chico sonrió y sus cicatrices se suavizaron. Sin hacer caso del peliplateado, se sentó en una silla, lo más alejado posible.

-Vamos, Obito, no te hagas de rogar. Sabes lo que quiero-.Dijo sensualmente el muchacho estirado.

-Sí, sé que lo que quieres es hacer cosas guarras, Kakashi.-Dijo Obito, rodando con la silla como si se tratase de una atracción.

Kakashi, sin hacer caso de sus comentarios, se levantó de la cama y rodeó el cuerpo del castaño por la espalda, en un abrazo protector, parando la trayectoria de giro. Obito bufó enfadado, pero apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hatake y sonrió.

-Si sólo es esto, te dejo.-Dijo, abrazándole por el cuello..

Se quedaron en esa posición, disfrutando del silencio y de su cariño mutuo. Finalmente, sin poder aguantar más, Kakashi empezó a besar su cuello, pequeños besos húmedos y pasionales, que fueron subiendo hasta que un par de manos se interpusieron en su camino.

-He dicho que hoy no tengo ganas, Kakashi. No empieces otra vez.-Dijo, suspirando el castaño.

Sin hacer caso alguno, Kakashi metió las dos manos por debajo de la camiseta negra y acarició su torso, deleitándose en las sensaciones. Tocó uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo, y este se puso duro al contacto. Obito ahogó un gemido, cabalgando entre el placer y el enfado. Puso sus manos en los brazos de él, pidiéndole que parara y siguiera a la vez.

-¿Por qué...te gusta tanto hacer...el amor...si como shinigami... ah!...si como shinigami... no notas nada?-Dijo entre jadeos Obito.

-Me gusta sentir tu piel sobre la mía...Me gusta sentirme dentro de ti, me encanta probarte.-Como si fuera para darle fundamento a su argumento, Kakashi mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja-. ¿A qué viene eso? Sabes perfectamente que los shinigami también podemos follar.-Dijo, sacándose la camiseta y haciendo lo mismo con la de Obito. Entonces, se puso delante de él y, de rodillas, empezó a recorrer su torso con los labios.

-No... es normal... La mayoría ni lo prueba...-Dijo Obito, mirando desde arriba. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

-Lo que pasa, mi adorable Obito, es que al no poder sentir el tacto, se piensa que esto no da placer alguno.- Bajó la bragueta con delicadeza y se propuso hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones-. Pero se equivocan¿verdad, Obito? Sino, que te lo pregunten a ti.- Obito ahogó otro jadeo cuando Kakashi lamió su erección por encima de la fina tela-. No saben que no hay nada más placentero que compartir el amor, la sensualidad y la pasión.

Obito sonrió y asintió. Kakashi, complacido por su respuesta, empezó a bajar los boxers poco a poco, con la mismísima boca, liberando por el camino al duro miembro del castaño. Éste lo miró, como si no se esperara ese crecimiento.

-Vaya... Y eso que no tenías ganas.-Dijo sarcásticamente Kakashi y sin darle tiempo a protestar, se metió todo el miembro en la boca. Obito, sorprendido, gritó de placer. Aunque tenía razón en que no podía sentir su boca sobre el miembro como algo especial, si sentía la pasión con que la lengua del Hatake recorría toda la longitud sin dejar rincón alguno por explorar.

El peliplateado parecía estar pasándoselo bien, mientras lamía y miraba el rostro de su pareja, extasiado de tantos sentimientos juntos, todas esas emociones. Dio un pequeño lametón al glande, viendo cómo todo el cuerpo se estremecía, y sonrió. Con delicadeza, fue metiendo de nuevo toda la erección en su boca, pero esta vez no utilizó la lengua, sólo el aliento. Obito soltó un gemido ronco y colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de Kakashi, esperando ya el éxtasis.

Pero el peliblanco no lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Con un último suspiro en la longitud, se apartó del cuerpo y contempló con expresión satisfecha el rostro de su koi. Éste, viendo que su placer había acabado, bajó la cabeza, molesto. Quería que siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Al castaño le cabreaba sobremanera que su pareja hiciera eso (y solía hacerlo con frecuencia). Soltó una tanda de maldiciones en silencio y esperó a que siguiera.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Al fin he hecho lo que tu querías y he parado.-Dijo, sonriendo. Obito solo gruñó.

-Sabes que te gusta que me haga el difícil. ¡No me vengas con esas ahora!

-Así que lo haces por eso¿eh?-Dijo irónicamente el peliplateado.

-Muy bien, pues recurriré a mi amiga derecha.-Dijo hecho una furia el castaño y empezó a masturbarse con violencia.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada y paró los fogosos movimientos de la mano.

-Cómo me gusta hacerte sufrir.-Sonrió Kakashi, acercándose de nuevo a Obito y besando su ingle.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Exclamó él-. ¡Ah! Mmm...

Kakashi seguía lamiendo con pasión la larga longitud de Obito, mientras con un dedo empezaba ya a explorar sus nalgas, buscando la entrada que tanto deseaba. Con una última succión en el glande, el Uchiha llegó al orgasmo, en un gran gemido que hasta puso los pelos de punta a Kakashi, que se lamía los restos de semen esparcidos por su cara.

En esa posición los encontró unos instantes después un muchacho pecoso y rubio centeno. Enrojeció y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Em... yo... siento molestar, pero hay una urgencia. Kami-sama les llama al despacho.-Dijo, tartamudeando y se marchó corriendo.

Kakashi y Obito, aún sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, se miraron y miraron sus respectivos cuerpos. El primero iba sin camiseta y con un gran problema entre sus piernas. El segundo llevaba como toda prenda los pantalones y los boxers por los tobillos.

-¡Me cago en Dios!-Exclamó Kakashi, golpeando el suelo y haciendo un agujero.

-Sí, esa es la expresión más adecuada para el momento.-Contestó Obito, levantándose de la sucia y sudada silla y buscando una toalla en el lavabo.

-¡Joder¿Y yo que hago con esto?- Kakashi se señaló la erección que se notaba perfectamente a través de los pantalones-. Ayúdame, Obi, sólo serán unas penetraciones rápidas...-Dijo, desesperado, mientras se arrastraba de rodillas y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

-No da tiempo. Es una urgencia¿no lo has oído? Date una ducha fría y rápida mientras yo me limpio un poco y me visto.-Dijo, apartando al peliplateado para secarse el sudor y los restos de semen de sus lampiñas piernas.

-Claro¡cómo tú ya has tenido tu orgasmo!-Exclamó enfadado.

-Cómo me gusta hacerte sufrir.-Le contestó Obito, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios e imitando el tono de voz que poco antes había empleado Hatake con él. Éste le insultó y entró en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo. Obito sonrió y se empezó a vestir.

-Me pregunto que será tan importante como para que nos llamen en nuestra noche libre.-Pensó con preocupación.

----

Neji se curvó encima de sus rodillas e intentó respirar con tranquilidad, calmar sus impulsos. Naruto se asustó y se acercó a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡Neji¿Qué te pasa¿Te duele el pecho?-Preguntó, asustado. Él no contestó. Le comenzaba a palpitar la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Conocía muy bien esos efectos. Conocía muy bien esa sensación, ese dolor. Y conocía lo que eso significaba. Notó cómo sus uñas se iban afilando y como sus ojos se iban tiñendo de negro. Oyó la voz de Naruto, distante, como si proviniera de otro mundo y se apretó las orejas para no oírla. Si escuchaba al rubio en ese momento, podría pasar una desgracia.

Naruto le zarandeó y se apretó a él como si así pudiera calmarlo. Neji gruñó ante la proximidad y apartó de un empujón a Naruto, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡VETE¡DÉJAME!-Su voz sonaba mucho más grave y profunda de lo normal. Era atemorizante, realmente aterradora.

Naruto se asustó. No parecía Neji. Era una persona completamente distinta. Su instinto le advirtió que se fuera. Todavía quedaba tiempo. El mismo Neji se lo había pedido. Solo tenía que girarse y abrir la puerta y... ¡No! Neji le necesitaba, fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba. Se levantó del suelo con decisión y se encaró a él.

-¡No me puedes pedir eso¡Sabes que no me voy a ir y te voy a dejar aquí mientras sufres!-Se arrodilló delante suyo y colocó sus manos en las rodillas del moreno. Este volvió a gruñir, cual animal rabioso.-¡Dime que te pasa, Neji!-Suplicó el rubio.

-¡Vete¡FUERA¡No debes estar aquí!-Gritó de nuevo, furioso. Naruto hizo caso omiso al ojiblanco y siguió suplicando, apretándole las rodillas para que reaccionara.

Entonces, una mano, semejante a una tenaza de hierro, le cogió del cuello. Una mano demasiado pálida para ser real. Naruto la golpeó con fuerza para que le dejara, pero ásta parecía puro mármol.

Neji se alzó. Pero ya no era el Hyuuga que el rubio conocía, no. Su boca estaba curvada en una retorcida sonrisa que le heló la sangre. Por ella asomaban dos colmillos pequeños y blancos, demasiado puntiagudos para ser humanos. Pero lo peor eran los ojos. Esos ojos atemorizantes. Ya no eran los cálidos y agradables ojos blancos de Neji. Éstos eran negros como el carbón. Negros como la muerte.

Naruto sintió miedo de verdad. Un miedo irracional. No quería morir. Sin embargo, ése era el destino que le esperaba. Ése era su destino si no hacía nada. Se revolvió, intentando escapar de esa mano que le ahogaba. Pero no cedía ni un milímetro. De repente, Neji se abalanzó contra Naruto, aún sonriendo. Éste se resistió, notando la cercanía del moreno, que le molestaba. Y entonces, sin que el rubio pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, los finos colmillos de Neji se clavaron sin dificultad en la tierna carne de Naruto.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí lo que se daba? Que tal? Os ha gustado? Os ha dejado con la intriga? Si esto no os deja con ganas de mas, yo es que me pego un tiro en la sien xDDD. Por cierto, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Os pareceran pocos, pero en serio, muchas gracias. Creo que me voy a pasar toda la tarde en contestarlos, pero que mas da xD. Merci!_

_**Nekoi:** Jajaja así que te gusta Yondi? Bueno, tal vez un poco Dios, pero a mi tambien me gusta. Desgraciadamente, no ha salido en este capitulo (ni Ita Ita la tiene pequeñita), pero en el proximo ya saldran, ya (como minimo el primero xD). Me alegro que te gustara la historia del mundo xDD. Si, si que he leido Bleach, la mejor serie xD pero talvez estoy demasiado influenciada por ella no? Jo, es que me gusta mucho y en serio que no lo hago aposta. Bueno, este capitulo no se parece en nada a Bleach xDDD. Bueno, ahora ya sabes mejor porque todos persiguen tanto a Naruto, aunque no es el unico motivo, apareceran mas (ya iran saliendo xD). Bueno, muchas gracias por dejar review y por decir que te gusta Adiction, en serio que me haces muy contenta y siempre me emociono al ver tu review xDD. No pasa nada si no entiendes las cosas, es que yo no me se explicar xDD. Bueno, merci por todo. Chau! P.D: He comenzado a leer Ouran Host Club - Me encanta xD._

_**Kojiko:** Te gusta el nejinaru? Lo celebro! Bienvenido al club! Como puedes ver, a mi tambien xD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual o mas que el anterior (aunque lo dudo) y que me sigas leyendo! Merci por el review!_

_**Denisuki:** Uixx... que me voy a pasar media hora para contestarte xD. De verdad te ha gustado? De verdad de la buena?? xDD. Muchas gracias, aunque no creo que tenga tanta imaginacion como dices, todo al contrario, la tengo nula. Pero bueno, con los pocos resquicios que me quedan de la infancia y leyendo mucho intento escribir algo decente (cosa que en este capitulo no he conseguido xD). En serio te gusta mas el Nejinaru? Si es que esta pareja es de lo mas, lo que pasa es que la gente no la quiere ver porque tiene ya asociado: Neji, Hinata xD. Pues nooo! Neji tambien puede tener otras parejas!! Sobre Sasu-chan xDD. Te dire un secreto... aparecera en el proximo capitulo lo más seguro. Aunque no lo se, espero que sepa hacer una buena aparicion xD. Owo estas a favor de la okupacion? Yo no lo se, sinceramente. Porque creo que ambos lados tienen parte de razon. Aunque estoy mas a favor que en contra. Si esas casas no las utiliza nadie... que mal hay? Claro, es que hay mucha gente que se pasa, pero si no hicieran nada en las casas y tal, creo que podria ser factible. owo sobre la parte constructiva (merci por hacer una xD) bueno, no era consciente que tenia ese fallo, gracias, creo que he intentado solucionarlo (aunque cuando escribo no me fijo en eso). Yo creo que me pasa eso porque escribo el capitulo en muchos dias, y no en uno de un tiron xD. Y por eso a veces no me acuerdo de que tiempo y lo hago como quiero. Bueno, chica, lo de las mentiras ya vendra... ui, si es una de las sorpresas del fic xD. No te la voy a contar en el cuarto capitulo no? Ya veras, ya veras jujujuju. Merci por rallarme, y merci tambien por decirme grupos (aunque no soy tanto de ska xD). Y por ultimo, merci (me repito mas que el ajo xD) por dejar review... Nos vemos!!! Chau!!_

_**Nano:** Olaa! Bueno, no creo que en este dejes review no? Tienes el privilegio de habertelo leido con antelacion xD. Y haberlo corregido xD. Gracias por hacerlo, en serio, y por darme tu opinion, si no, no creo que estuviera ahora escribiendo esto xD. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera escribiendo otro capitulo intentando mejorar este. Me alegro que este sea el que mas te guste, a mi sinceramente tambien es el que mas me gusta, pero el que mas me cuesta escribir xDDD. Supongo que esta compensado xD. Si, Neji y Naru son tan dulces y lindos... bueno, no se puede decir eso en este capitulo, pero lo son xD. Mil gracias por el review!!!_

_**Ricka:** (te importa que te llame asi? Si no, no acabo nunca xD). Hola Ricka!! jajajaja Asi que Neji te sorprendio... entonces, ahora como estas, de piedra? xDD Siento hacer ese tipo de sorpresas no aptas para corazones debiles xD. Siento que estes confundida, aunque espero que se te haya aclarado un par de cosas en este capitulo (cuando Neji y Naruto hablan, alguna cosa dicen xD). Bueno, me alegro mucho que la historia te guste tanto... pero para ponerle un 10? No te pases mujer xDDD. La verdad es que a mi tambien me gusta bastante, les comienzo a coger cariño a los personajes. Asi que me pides que haga sufrir a Yondi... muy bien, a sus ordenes! Intentare hacerle sufrir al maximo xD. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado u.u y merci por dejar review de nuevoo!!!! Nos vemos!!!_

_**Neji-niisan:** Hola mi amor xD. Lo siento, es que con ese nick no me puedo resistir. No me hagas mucho caso, ya acosare al muñequito de peluche de mi habitacion xDDD. Bueno, ya lo he seguido xD. Aunque no se si te gustara ahora... espero que si o me matas!! En serio te gusta mi manera de escribir? Pues no es nada del otro mundo...se hace lo que se puede xD. Aunque tengo que admitir que en este fic me lo curro mucho mas que en los otros (le tengo mas cariño xD). Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Por cierto, si, me gusta el verde, pero no era mi intencion xD. El anorak lo hice verde porque tengo uno igual y el uniforme me salio asi xD (me lei todo el fic buscando la palabra verde xDDD). Intentare que sea mas negro xDDD (mi color preferido) o naranja (el otro xD). Gracias por el review!!!_

_Ahora si, me voy ya xD. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito... si es asi, ya sabeis, mi amigo el boton go os espera xDDD._


	5. Tears of Blood

_Holaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno, esta vez casi no he tardado!! Dos semanitas de nada xDD. Bueno, con lo que suelo tardar, es poco xDD. Estoy intentando hacer un calendario y colgarlos cada dos semanas, pero bueno, a ver que se puede hacer xD. De momento, seguimos como siempre. Este capitulo me ha gustado bastante escribirlo. Me lo he pasado bien en la parte de Neji y Naru xD. Espero que os guste!! Aunque la principal es la reunion de los shinigamis... Cada vez entiendo menos esta historia y se me va mas de las manos xD. Cuando desvelo algo, algo nuevo aparece... si es que ya me vale!! Ah! Y perdon, pero al final Sasuke tampoco hace acto de presencia en este capitulo... a ver cuando se digna a aparecer xDD! Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capitulo. El nombre (Tears of Blood) significa Lágrimas de sangre._

_**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi (lo pone bien clarito en el resumen) y además, este capitulo contiene lemon, asi que si no os gusta el genero, os da asco o os aburre, mejor ir a darle patadas a una lata. Avisados estais xD._

_**Dedicatoria:** Tsk, mira que soy despistada!! Yo quería hacerlo el capitulo pasado, pero bueno... Dedico este capitulo a mi hermano Nano, por corregirme todos los capitulos y darme sus consejo... Merci!! Te quiero mucho. Recuperate pronto!_

* * *

**Tears of blood**

El amplio pasillo resplandecía por las luces de los rayos que alumbraban la oscuridad del cielo. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, chocando contra las ventanas, las paredes, los arboles y todo el que se pusiera en su camino. El viento había disminuido y ahora solo se escuchaba el susurro de las gotas al caer.

Sin prestar atención a la situación climatica, dos hombres avanzaban por el pasillo con algo de prisa. El primero, alto y con el pelo blanco, parecía relajado, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer la tensión y la curiosidad. Su compañero, más bajo y castaño, si que parecía más nervioso. Aun así, ambas expresiones mostraban seguridad y decisión.

Por la cabeza de Obito pasaban todo tipo de cosas. Con sus 620 años de experiencia, aun no había aprendido a guardar sus emociones y a pensar en blanco. Tampoco le extrañaba mucho, ya que había sido siempre un poco hiperactivo, pero sabía que, como shinigami, ese era su punto débil. En ese mismo momento, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el por que de esa extraña llamada del Dios. Sabía perfectamente que este nunca les llamaba si no era algo importante. Y en su interior, presentía que esta vez era un tema serio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. Dijo Kakashi, sacando a relucir los pensamientos de Obito.

-Yo también. Esto me da mala espina. ¿Crees que el consejo...?

-Sí. Todo esto es del consejo. Se acerca la batalla final, estoy seguro. Que ese muchacho pronunciara su nombre no auguró nada bueno-. Kakashi se giró a mirar a Obito y le cogió la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Obito le miró sorprendido, sin poder creer esa muestra de cariño.- Ten cuidado con el consejo.

Obito asintió y se calló. Durante todo el resto del camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sus manos siguieron unidas. Al fin, llegaron a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Esta era demasiado grande y majestuosa, con toques dorados y una escena celestial esculpida en ella. De inmediato, se soltaron las manos y esperaron a que alguien les abriera.

Hinata no se hizo de esperar. Dentro les esperaba una mesa con mucha gente reunida. Gente que apenas conocían. Yondaime, en el centro, les invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-Bienvenidos, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito. Sentaos a mi lado.-Dijo con respeto el rubio.

Ambos se inclinaron y hicieron lo que les pedía, incomodos. El castaño odiaba esas reuniones y aunque a Kakashi no le desagradaban tanto, prefería estar cazando espíritus.

-Ya estamos todos, así que procedamos a empezar. ¿Orden del día?-Yondaime se levantó y se acercó a una extraña pizarra que había a su lado. De inmediato, empezaron a salir frases escritas como por arte de magia.

Obito, mientras, se dedicó a observar su entorno. Contando con ellos dos, habían 7 presentes en la sala. Delante suyo se sentaba el famoso Shikamaru Nara, el más importante de dicha familia y quien se encargaba de los Sessh, el grupo que buscaba información sobre Sasuke y sobre Itachi. A su lado, Shino Aburame, encargado del buen funcionamiento del edificio y de la organización de todos los shinigamis. Sabaku no Kankuro, el jefe del ejercito de shinigamis. Se encargaba de los planes de guerra. Por último, estaban él y Kakashi, Subjefe y Jefe de los cazadores, los shinigamis que se dedicaban a guiar a los espíritus al cielo y de eliminar los peligrosos. Solo quedaba Hinata, que era la secretaria personal y eficiente de Kaseiyo.

-No hemos venido ha hablar de eso, Kami-sama.-Las palabras de Nara despertaron de su ensoñación al castaño, que volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.-Sabes que está pasando con los sellos. Que está pasando con Sasuke. Tenemos que actuar deprisa. Se han acabado las suplicas y los perdones.-Su voz era fría como el acero, pero manifestaba inteligencia.

Yondaime le dirigió una mirada asesina y se sentó, con las manos cruzadas apoyadas en la frente. El silencio se adueñó de la sala durante unos minutos. Nadie parecía incomodo, pero se podía respirar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Cómo son las nuevas, Shikamaru?-Preguntó al fin el rubio.

-Malas. Bastante malas. Ha roto ya un sello y va hacia el otro. Si rompe dos, su fuerza se desatará y si rompe los tres, todos sabemos lo que va ha pasar.-Anunció Shikamaru, acomodandose en la silla.

-¿Cómo podemos evitarlo?-Preguntó Kakashi.

Obito se inclinó hacia adelante, tenso. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Los sellos, que hacía ya mas de mil años que estaban guardados, volvían ha romperse ahora...

-Deveríamos vigilar a Sasuke y pararlo cuando sea conveniente.-Comentó Aburame, con su grave y monotona voz.

-Esta bien. Nara, encargate tu de eso. Que lo vigilen los mejores.-Dijo Yondaime.-Hatake, busca a Neji Hyuuga y que traiga a Uzumaki. Es la hora de convertirlo en shinigami.

-Pero señor ¡Eso va contra el decreto 212 de la ley del cielo! No podemos matar a un humano para...

-Eso no hará falta.-Una voz detrás de ellos interrumpió a la Hyuuga. Una voz demasiado conocida para Kaseiyo. Itachi Uchiha.

-Tsk. ¡Maldito¿Qué haces aquí?-Exclamó enfadado y levantándose de su silla Kankuro, sorprendido por dicha intrusión.

-Solo he venido a ver a mi querido Kaseiyo.-Dijo, pasando un brazo por su cuello.-Espero que no os importe si me lo llevo.

-Itachi, todo lo que me tengas que decir a mi, lo puedes decir en presencia de todos ellos.-Dijo, muy calmado, el rubio.-Adelante.-Se giró y sonrió al moreno, que le correspondió con otra sonrisa igual de cínica.

-No me voy a quedar. No disfruto tanto de vuestra compañía. Solo decirte que si no te das prisa, vas a perder a tu futuro shinigami...-Su sonrisa se engrandó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-De pronto, Yondaime se tensó en su silla. Algo le decía que Naruto estaba en peligro.

Como si respondiera a sus deseos, apareció un muchacho pecoso por la puerta y se dirigió inquieto a Hinata. Esta abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, pasmada y apresumbrada. Con rapidez, Hinata se colocó en su derecha y se inclinó hacia su rostro.

-Kami-sama. Ha ocurrido algo grave... Hyuuga Neji se ha descontrolado y ha mordido a Naruto Uzumaki...-Su voz se quebró y calló para no dejar pasar sus sentimientos a su superior. Este ni siquiera la miró. Se levantó y le dirigió una mirada furiosa al moreno, que seguía derecho detrás suyo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Su voz dejaba entreveer la ira de su interior. Todos los presentes menos Itachi se estremecieron.

-No fui yo. Un subordinado mío actuó segun sus deseos.-A pesar de esas palabras de disculpa, el Uchiha parecia pasarlo en grande.-Si te das prisa aun puedes salvarle.

Yondaime no dijo nada más. Se levantó y miró fugazmente todos los presentes. Después, cogió del brazo a Itachi y lo arrastró por la sala sin ningún esfuerzo hasta la puerta. Hinata les seguía, atemorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Los otros, también los siguieron, pero con la mirada.

-Queda cancelada la reunión. Tengo algo mucho más urgente que hacer. Kakashi, Obito, venid conmigo. Shino, avisa a Hebi. Les necesitaremos.

Los aludidos se levantaron y fueron corriendo a su encuentro. Shino, sin pararse a saludar al rubio ni a sus acompañantes, se fue corriendo hacia el ala oeste. Shikamaru y Kankuro se levantaron despacio y fueron ha hablar con Hinata, que se había apoyado en la puerta, cansada. Aun le brillaban los ojos, pero había aconseguido aguantar el llanto.

-Hyuuga-san. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Shikamaru, posando un brazo sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-Yo... mi... mi primo ha atacado a Naruto..-Escondió su rostro entre las manos, sin poder parar ya las lagrimas, y se desplomó en el suelo, aun apoyada en la gran puerta.

----

Con una facilidad extrema, los dos colmillos blancos penetraron en la tierna carne de su cuello. En un instante, pudo sentir como la sangre fluía hasta su garganta, y le saciaba la sed. Tan deliciosa, tan agradable. naruto apretaba el brazo que aprisionaba su cuello, e intentaba soltarse de su agarre sin resultado alguno. Su cara horrorizada y su pulso tembloroso eran los únicos indicios de que estaba en peligro, ya que se había quedado sin un resquicio de voz. Apenas podía respirar. Poco a poco, fue notando como la vida se le escapaba, como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más lento, como la muerte le acechaba cual cazador furtivo. Se rindió a ella, a esa sensación dulce que ya le atenazaba y le liberaba de todo dolor.

Pero de repente, una voz reblede en su interior apareció. Una voz que no quería rendirse, que no quería morir. Y esa voz gritaba¡NO!

Naruto se revolvió entre sus brazos e intentó soltarse de nuevo del fuerte agarre del Hyuuga, aunque todo esfuerzo resulto en vano. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, pero un último aliento le instó a seguir. Por él, por sus seres queridos y por el propio Neji. No podía morir.

-Neji...no, por favor...para...-Dijo, con un hilo de voz antes de caer en una inconsciencia cercana a la muerte.

Este, al oír su voz, reaccionó de immediato. Se apartó de su cuello, asustado y, de la sorpresa, dejó ir el cuerpo del rubio, que cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra las duras baldosas. Él temblaba. Escasamente podía sostener su cuerpo encima de sus piernas, que cedieron con rapidez. Cayó. Pero no dolía. Nada podía doler en ese instante. Porque sentía un dolor aun más grande en su pecho. Un dolor desconocido para él. Con rapidez, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Colmillos y uñas disminuyeron. Los ojos, de un negro atemorizante, volvieron a su blanco puro. Neji se secó la sangre que había manchado su barbilla con un brazo trémulo y se miró las manos sucias, asustado. Despues miró el cuerpo inconsciente del rubió.

De rodillas, Neji fue acercandose al cuerpo dormido, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo, temiendo volver a dañarlo. No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero las lágrimas mojaron la cara morena del Uzumaki. Lágrimas de sangre. El Hyuuga, con una suave caricia, fue limpiándolas una a una. Con un impulso, abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, con su cabeza en el pecho, y siguió llorando, desconsolado. las pequeñas perlas rojas le quemaban el rostro y le picaban los ojos.

Entonces, el tiempo se paró. Se paró para Neji, que seguía abrazando a Naruto como si ya no lo pudiera ver más. No quería volver a vivir. No quería esa vida vacía. No quería sentir más ese dolor que le carcomía por dentro. Solo quería restar así, toda su vida, abrazado al cuerpo de Naruto, sin sentir nada más. Por un instante, pudo notar su calidez y su tacto, y su olor y sonrió, su rostro teñido de rojo. Sonrió porque ya podía morir en paz.

-Naruto... lo siento tanto...-Apretó su mano y miró su rostro, cada vez más pálido. Con un movimiento veloz, limpió su tez y cogió a pulso al rubio, alzándose él también. Lo dejó con delicadeza en el sofá y se inclinó. Como despedida, posó sus labíos fríos en los carnosos del ojiazul y los dejó allí unos segundos. Besó su mano, abrazó de nuevo su cuerpo y, con una última lágrima, salió por la ventana con rapidez, bajo la lluvia.

----

El vertedero era la parte más asquerosa de la ciudad. Se extendía en un radio de 2 kilometros. Dos kilometros plagados de latas, bolsas de basura, comida podrida, muebles y mil cosas más. Por medio de dicha extensión de tierra, se podían ver pequeños caminos trazados por los pobres habitantes del lugar. En medio del vertedero, se alzaba un autentico campamento, donde residía la gente de allí.

No solían tener visitas. Los basureros solían dejarlos en paz y ellos hacían lo mismo. Así, la vida pasaba tranquilamente en ese lugar. Solo tenían que preocuparse de conseguir el alimento necesario. Pero cuando llovía nada era facil. Los niños lloraban, las madres gritaban y los hombres se deprimían. Ese día era un día de lluvia. Una lluvia que mojaba sus carnes, sus pieles, hasta dejarles completamente empapados. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema es que también se les empapaban los sentimientos. Y la tristeza, el dolor y la pena reinaban el lugar.

Ese era el sitio adecuado para la gente que quería perderse. Y eso era lo que buscaba Neji. Perderse. Había muerto por dentro en el mismo instante en que había mordido a Naruto. Pero no había ido al vertedero para perderse, para aislarse del mundo. Buscaba una persona. La única que le podía ayudar.

Cuando apareció por el campamento, la gente le miró, asustada. Hacía mucho que no veían ningun extrangero, pero pronto comprendieron que se trataba de uno de ellos. Lo indicaba su camisa hecha girones, su rostro manchado de sangre, su expresión perdida, sus manos crispadas... todo indicaba que pronto tendrían un nuevo vecino. Aun así, nadie le dirigió la palabra. Así lo prefería Neji. Con decisión, se acercó a la tienda más grande y entró, sin pedir permiso.

La tienda era bastante espaciosa por dentro, mucho más de lo que se podía esperar del jefe de un campamento de un vertedero. En su interior, tan solo habían dos viejas alfombras medio rotas y descoloridas y media docena de cojines en igual estado. Y, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de los cojines, se encontraba la persona que Neji había ido a buscar. Vestía tan solo con unos pantalones holgados, del mismo color que el interior de la tinda, y tenía el pecho al descubierto. Su rostro expresaba serenidad y calma. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque debajo de ellos habían dos grandes bolsas negras, que parecían mostrar que no había dormido en años. Sus pelo pelirojo parecía sucio, aunque eso no le quitaba majestuosidad a la escena. Neji restó de pie ante él, esperando a que el pelirojo abriera los ojos.

-Gaara...-Dijo Neji, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Neji Hyuuga. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó el aludido, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Dijo el moreno, sin cambiar el tono de voz. Gaara asintió y sonrió.-Es el último que te pediré.

-Adelante. ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Gaara con voz calmada, igual que su rostro.

Neji dudó. La cara de Naruto apareció en su mente de nuevo, como llevaba haciendolo toda la noche. Después, apareció el cuerpo inerte en el sofa. Ese último beso. Esas caricias que le habían revivido el corazón. Todo eso se había acabado por su culpa. No iba a dudar más.

-Quiero que me hagas desaparecer.- Su voz, decidida y directa, marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

* * *

_Uaaa! xDD Me encanta la última frase, queda genial!! Bueno, y que os ha parecido el capitulo? Demasiado soso? Demasiado aburrido? Interesante? (por decir algo bueno). De aqui dos semanas o antes, os volvere a traer más Nejinaru!! De momento, lo dejamos así xD._

_**Neji-niisan:** Holaaaa!! Jajajaja de entrada, no pasa nada si te equivocaste de nombre! Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera xD. Ademas, te tienes que disculpar con el pobre Obito, que a mi no me has hecho nada . Bueno, la mitad de las preguntas que me has hecho no se han desvelado en el capitulo xD. Como minimo sabes que Obito y Kakashi han tenido que parar por una reunion estupida (la finalidad de la reunion en el proximo capitulo) Ah! El lemon... jujuju os hare sufrir!! xDD Pero espero que no tarde mucho, ya veremos a ver cuando se dignan a hacer un lemon estos chicos. Y bueno, me alegro que te enganche tanto la historia y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya dejado con ganas de mas... Gracias por el review y hasta la proximaa!!_

_**Denisuki:** Me asustas xDD. Al final vas ha hacer reviews mas largos que el capitulo xDDD. Pero me alegro que seas tan habladora, asi me das para hablar a mi!! Y entonces la contestacion de tu review es tambien mas larga que el capitulo xDD. Pero a ver, centremonos. Bueno, lo dejé alli para ver como reaccionabais y porque sino, no tiene intriga xDD (Tecnica numero 342 de los escritores de fanfics, dejarlo con la intriga xDDD). Bueno, como ves, Neji no queria transformar a Naruto en shinigami... ya vereis porque actuo asi, pobrecito mio! Lo de me cago en Dios ha sido una frase magistral jajaja. Bueno, es que ví que el fic era muy tenso en la mayoría de ocasiones, y pensé en hacer un capitulo de relleno, con un lemon Kakaobi gracioso (que muy gracioso no es, pero bueno xD). Ya has visto para que los llamo Yondi, aunque sigue con la intriga de para que servia la reunioncita (a ver si lo adivinas jujuju). Te gusta el Nejiten?? No lo soporto xDD. Antes prefiero el Nejihina que el Nejiten! Pero el Gaaneji si me gusta. No he leido mucho de ellos, pero esta bien. Lo siento!!! Al final no ha aparecido Sasuke... si es que soy un caso! Yo queria hacerlo desaparecer, pero he decidido dejarlo así, con la intriga xD. Merci por decir que tengo imaginación, algo es algo xD. Si, sobre la okupacion, es mas o menos lo que pienso yo! Porque total, si no van ha utilizar esas casas... y como tu has dicho, los precios estan por las nubes. Yo no lo se, porque no me he parado a mirar precios, pero se por mi hermana que comprar o alquilar un piso cuesta un roñon. Y buscar un trabajo donde paguen medianamente bien, el otro roñon! Ah! A eso te referias con mezclar tiempos! Bueno, hay muchos errores gramaticales por culpa de la influencia del catalan, pero intento remediarlo siempre. Entendi a la perfección tu explicación, porque antes no sabía muy bien a que te referias xD. Merci por explicarlo owo. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, tu escribes muy bien! Sera por que yo soy bilingue y tengo un lio mental!! Bueno, espero que solo me hayas rallado para dos semanas y aparezcas por aqui otra vez!! xDD. Mira, creo que tenía razón, se me esta alargando la contestacion hasta limites insospechados... Asi que mejor te dejo jajaja. Merci por dejar review, siempre se agradecen los tuyos!!!!! Hasta luego!! Besos._

_**Nekoi:** Lo leiste!!! Bien!!! Tu tranqui, que yo espero xD. Total, son unas dos semanas minimo que tardo.. lo se, soy una tardona de mucho cuidado! No tengo remedio u.u. Bueno, como ves, Neji casi mata a nuestro Narutin... pero bueno, ya veremos lo que le pasa a Naruto ha partir de ahora... y como acabara Neji!! T.T Soy mala con ellos, los hago sufrir demasiado... Perdoname, Neji!! Yo te quiero y lo sabes!! Sabia que te gustaria el kakaobi!! Mientras lo escribía pensaba en ti xD. Es que me gusta mucho esta pareja y quieo que salgan mas en el fic! Jajaja Yondi medio sadico? Bueno, puede ser... lo pongo raro, verdaderamente... Pero como tampoco podemos saber muy bien como es! Casi no sale en el manga (solo en el Gaiden... T.T). Itachi tambien me ha salido raro, pero el ya es sadico de por naturaleza xD. Si, a mi tambien me encanta Bleach!! Con los 12 tomos que llevo, y ya me he enganchado. No quiero ver el anime hasta acabar de ver la serie, porque siempre me ha gustado mas el manga que el anime... Y de eso nada, monada!! Ishida es mio, y solo mio!! Nadie me lo va a quitar xD. Esta encerrado y atado en mi casa por propia voluntad! Sips, Ouran es genial!! Bueno, a mi me encanta y tan solo he leido 4 tomos... y quiero leer mas! Me lo tendre que comprar xD. Es una pena que te marches del fandom de Naruto, pero leere (y ya leo xD) tus fics de Ouran Host Club! Los de Bleach puede que no, porque me destriparias alguna cosa y quiero descubrirlo por mi misma... pero si tu me dices que no dice nada, entonces si lo leere!! Y bueno, creo que me he enrollado demasiado... Nos vemos!! Mil gracias por tu review!! Besos._

_Ale, hasta aqui los reviews de hoy xD. Hay solo tres, pero parecen 50... me enrollo yo o sois vosotros? xD. Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capituloo!! Espero que esta vez si salga Sasuke jaja._


	6. Broken Promise

**

* * *

**

**Broken Promise**

Blanco. Ese era el color que reinaba en la estancia. Las altas paredes, el inalcanzable techo, las cortinas, la majestuosa cama, el suelo, el mobiliario... Todo de un blanco puro e impecable que dañaba a la vista al entrar. En medio de la habitación, se encontraba una gran cama de matrimonio, rodeada de aparatos de aspecto médico. Conectado a dichas máquinas, había un muchacho inconsciente. Su melena rubia caía despreocupada sobre la almohada. Tenía ambos brazos por encima del edredón, de los cuales salían unos cables directos a una bolsa con líquido transparente que colgaba a su lado.

Era un ambiente tranquilo. Se respiraba la paz en esa estancia y no el desagradable olor a desinfectante de un hospital. La respiración del muchacho y un pitido inconstante que emitía una pantalla a su lado eran los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse.

De pronto, alguien entró y rompió la paz. Se trataba de una chica alta, morena y atractiva. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos y negros que dejaban entrever todo su muslo y una camiseta de manga larga con la espalda al aire, de un blanco amarillento. En el puente de la nariz, resbalando cada dos por tres a causa de la gravedad y el calor, llevaba unas gafas negras que Karin se encargaba de subir. Carpeta en mano, se acercó al rubio y contempló su estado a través de los aparatos. Copió algo en su libreta y tocó la frente del paciente, comprobando que no tuviera fiebre.

Alguien más entró en la habitación; Yondaime. Éste se dirigió hacia Karin con decisión y le tocó el hombro para hacerle conocer su presencia, aunque la muchacha ya se había dado cuenta.

-Karin. ¿Cuál es su estado?-Preguntó, mirando preocupado a Naruto.

-Mal. No puedo hacer nada.-Dijo ella con una voz grave y algo femenina, sin variar su tono insensible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Expresó el rubio haciendo caso omiso al enfado de la chica.

-Pues que morirá. Ya puede ser como shinigami o como vampiro, pero su cuerpo humano no tiene curación. Fallecerá sin remedio. Mis curas han podido alargar un poco eso.-Explicó ella con el mismo tono mordaz, como si Kaseiyo tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la ventana y contempló el patio interior del recinto, donde se encontraban varios shinigamis o aprendices hablando, estudiando o, simplemente, pasando el tiempo, como si no hubiera problemas en el planeta. A sus espaldas, Karin parecía cada vez más enfadada y una pequeña vena en su frente iba creciendo. Hasta que estalló.

-¿Se puede saber que hace, señor?-Preguntó, con un deje de furia en su voz y subiéndose las gafas con un dedo.- Es un irresponsable. No ha cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su hijo. ¿Y usted se hace llamar Dios? No es capaz ni de cuidar de un simple humano. ¡Es el peor Dios que ha habido en el cielo!-Exclamó, alzando mucho la voz.

Yondaime la miró sin inmutarse y se sentó en la silla más cercana, soltando un suspiro como único indicio de que había escuchado las palabras de la morena.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho... le prometí que no tocaría a su amigo, pero he roto esa promesa. Y ahora, la historia se repite, como tantas veces ha pasado. Sin que yo pueda hacer nada...-Y, con la cabeza entre las manos, se sumió en su mundo.

Karin le miró antes de suspirar resignada. Se disponía a irse, pero se volvió a parar en el marco de la puerta y se giró.

-Usted no es el único culpable de la situación actual.-Y dicho eso, se marchó con grandes zancadas, moviendo la cadera.

El rubio no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró marcharse. Siguió en esa posición, pensando. Y lo peor era que Karin había dado en el blanco.

----

Ambos se miraban, inescrutables, esperando a que el otro rompiera el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala. Afuera, las voces de la gente y el murmuro de la lluvia daban un ruido de ambiente, que no relajaba en absoluto la tensión creada por las últimas palabras del moreno. Gaara se acomodó mejor y una mueca, similar a una sonrisa irónica, asomó por su rostro. Con un gesto de mano, indicó al ojiblanco que podía sentarse, petición que Neji rechazó.

El primero en hablar fue Gaara.

-Desaparecer¿eh?-Preguntó, simplemente.

-Exacto. Quiero morir como alma e ir donde el espíritu de un shinigami vaya después de su existencia.-Dijo con calma y decisión.

-¿Cambiarías de opinión sabiendo que Naruto, en realidad, está vivo?-Preguntó una voz detrás de él, mientras un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y el pecho. Neji se giró para encontrarse al señor de las tinieblas, Itachi. Tardó en contestar el tiempo que consiguió volver a estabilizar su voz.

-Sí. No hay otra manera para expirar mi culpa. Es el destino.

Itachi sonrió y soltó su agarre, sentándose en el sitio que Gaara había dejado para el moreno y acariciándole el rostro a dicho pelirrojo. Sus uñas, largas, puntiagudas y brillantes, centellearon a la luz de las velas.

-No voy a dejarte morir. No pienses que lo hago por ti, ni mucho menos, pero teníamos un trato y aún no lo has cumplido. Así que Gaara-san, me temo que te voy a robar un cliente.-Dijo, sonriendo al ojiverde. Éste, completamente serio, asintió con la cabeza y escrutó con la mirada al Hyuuga, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

-Ya no tengo porqué obedecerte. Si muero, no habrá trato que valga. Además, tú eres culpable de esta situación. Vete al infierno y déjame en paz.-La voz de Neji sonaba inexpresiva, como si fuera un ente formado únicamente por madera y acero, sin sentimientos.

Itachi se acercó y le cogió por la barbilla, alzándola hasta dejar sus dos bocas a pocos milímetros.

-Recuerda que me debes obediencia. ¿O va a tener que cumplir tu condena Naruto? Hasta que no cumplas los 100 años que te quedan, no podrás ser un shinigami completo y, por tanto, no podrás morir. Además, fue Sai el que provocó tu ataque de sed. Paga cuentas con él, si así lo deseas.-Y, sin dejar de sonreír, apartó su rostro y lo cogió por la muñeca.

-Ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Debo enseñarte una cosa que mejorará las cosas y acelerará tu decisión.

El último pensamiento que pasó por la mente del moreno, antes de que ambos desaparecieran del antro, era que nada podría mejorar la situación.

----

Nada más aparecer, un intenso olor a salitre les llegó a las fosas nasales, aunque ellos ni siquiera lo notaron. Se encontraban en medio de un acantilado, rodeados de rocas, viento y mar. No había salida posible, tanto por tierra como por mar, y sólo podían avanzar en una dirección: la cueva que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando la tétrica cueva sin atreverse a entrar. Su aspecto oscuro y claustrofóbico no era muy alentador. Kakashi avanzó por entre las piedras y se quedó observando a Obito, esperando a que éste le siguiera. Pero no parecía tan convencido como su compañero.

-¡Sabes que el miedo es un sentimiento puramente humano!-Le chilló el peliblanco con sorna, haciéndose oír por encima del rugido atronador del viento.

-¡No me vengas con tecnicismos! Esa cueva es más tétrica que Kami-sama viendo culebrones por la tele.- A ambos les recorrió un escalofrío al imaginarse tal escena-. ¡No pienso entrar ahí, me da igual que el mundo se acabe!

Kakashi rió y entró en la cueva, dejando a un asustado Obito en la entrada. Cuando el cuerpo del Hatake desapareció entre la negrura, el castaño fue poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Estar solo era peor aún que entrar en la cueva. Miró a un lado y a otro y no encontró más que mar y un lejano pueblo. Volvió a mirar en el interior y se le heló la sangre.

-No voy a entrar, no voy a entrar.-Se repitió a sí mismo como un tantra. Volvió a recorrerle un escalofrío. No se lo pensó más y arrancó a correr detrás de su compañero.-¡Kakashi!

El nombrado lo esperaba al amparo de la oscuridad, y ambos avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo durante un buen rato, en el cual demostraron que los nervios de acero del castaño eran inexistentes. Obito caminaba encogido, asido fuertemente al brazo de Kakashi mientras éste sonreía despreocupado. Cada poco tiempo, un ruido hacía que el corazón del shinigami diera un salto y que el agarre aumentara, dejando una marca considerable.

Después de varios minutos interminables, los dos shinigamis llegaron a una gran extensión oscura. En medio, un tumulto de tierra, donde había cuatro antorchas encendidas, que custodiaban un libro cerrado y sellado justo en el centro de la luz.

Obito soltó el magullado brazo y se acercó al libro con rapidez. Se arrodilló a la iluminación del fuego y cogió el libro con ambas manos. El sello estaba roto. Abrió el libro, el cual ya no tenía nada escrito. Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa, Obito?-Preguntó el peliblanco, alcanzándolo.

-El sello ha sido roto. Es demasiado tarde-Murmuró, afligido. Kakashi miró toda la sala, buscando el responsable, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-Cuestionó Obito, dejando el libro en su sitio.

-Eso está claro. Él único que tiene poder suficiente para romper el sello…

-Soy yo-Interrumpió una voz profunda y tranquila a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con una visión que los dejó helados. Detrás de una columna natural de roca salió una persona. Vestía con una camisa blanca que dejaba su pecho al descubierto y unos pantalones negros y anchos, atados en la cadera por un cinturón violeta. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón y su pelo color azabache realzaban su pálida piel dándole un aspecto funestamente delicioso. Su cara era la viva imagen de madurez y tranquilidad. Sus ojos, la viva imagen del odio. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó de la sala, mientras ambos hombres contemplaban al recién llegado, con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y temor en los ojos. Obito volvió a coger el brazo de Kakashi, pero esta vez para no caerse.

-¿Has sido tu, Sasuke?- Preguntó, una vez superada la sorpresa, aunque la respuesta era evidente: el moreno asintió dos veces con la cabeza.

-Kakashi...-Dijo, acercándose.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

El aludido dio un paso adelante, protegiendo con un brazo a Obito, que se cabreó y pasó por debajo. El peliblanco, algo más alto que el moreno, lo miró con superioridad desde arriba.

-No tienes que estar aquí. ¡Márchate!-Exclamó, visiblemente perturbado ante la visión de su antiguo compañero.

Sasuke lo miró y, sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo, golpeó a Obito en el costado, enviándolo contra la pared, donde quedó estirado, inconsciente. Kakashi, olvidándose de la lucha, corrió a ver al castaño para comprobar su estado; aún respiraba. Sasuke le alcanzó en un segundo y con un fuerte golpe, le rompió dos costillas. Escupió sangre y se arrodilló, al lado de su compañero.

-Dímelo, Kakashi. ¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó, poniéndose a su altura.-Sé que lo tiene Kaseiyo.

-Sasuke-dijo a duras penas el Hatake. Cada vez que respiraba, el hueso roto se clavaba en el pulmón y le dolía más.

-Os llevaré con él. Sólo tienes que decirme dónde está.-Dijo el nombrado, siempre con el mismo tono monótono.

Entonces, aparecieron de entre las sombras dos personas más. Ambos hombres se acercaron y se quedaron al lado del Uchiha, como dos guardaespaldas. Uno, el más bajo, era delgado y de aspecto desgarbado y despreocupado. Tenía el pelo azulado, que le llegaba por los hombros y una mirada desquiciada. Por la comisura de sus labios, asomaban unos dientes puntiagudos. Vestía con una camiseta negra ajustada con un cinturón blanco y unos pantalones, del mismo color que dicho cinturón, hasta los tobillos, también ajustados. En los pies, unas sandalias negras se adaptaban a la piel. Su compañero era mucho más alto. Su pelo rubio caía desordenado por su frente y su cabeza. Su expresión mostraba paz y tranquilidad, al igual que la del moreno, y parecía completamente sosegado. Vestía con ropas blancas y anchas, a pesar de ser él un completo armario. Por encima de la camiseta, llevaba una capa atada al cuello, que le cubría toda la espalda y, si él quería, también el pecho. Sasuke los miró a los dos y después volvió a mirar a Kakashi.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, cargadlos. ¿Dónde se ha metido Karin?

-Yondaime nos ha hecho llamar. Se trataba de una urgencia.-Explicó el peliazul.

-Bien. Vamos.-Y dicho eso, los cinco desaparecieron, dejando la cueva totalmente vacía y silenciosa.

----

Seguía completamente callado, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. A su lado, en la cama, Naruto se revolvía, inquieto. Sabía que iba a despertar antes de que muriera o de que él pudiera escoger qué hacer con el rubio. Porque tenía que elegir pronto. Fuera como fuera, había roto ya su promesa. ¿Cómo podía hacerse llamar padre?

Un bostezo le indicó que Naruto ya despertaba. Giró la silla y se encaró a él, esperando a que sus ojos acabaran de abrirse. Éstos no tardaron mucho en presentar el azul habitual. Pero habían cambiado. El azul no era ya tan brillante como siempre, ese azul alegre, sino que estaba apagado. El rubio fue girando su cabeza hasta que ambas miradas color cielo se cruzaron y un brillo de reconocimiento brilló en la de Naruto.

-¿Kami-sama?-Preguntó débilmente, mientras se incorporaba.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Yondaime lo miró con tristeza. Lucía tan apagado y deprimido.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-Preguntó a su vez.

-No... sólo un dolor muy intenso y mucha oscuridad.-Dijo él, rascándose la nuca y mirando los cables con extrañeza. Kasieyo suspiró abatido y no dijo nada. Iba a ser muy difícil contarle lo que Neji le había hecho.-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Kasieyo lo miró con extrañeza y una mueca de sorpresa en su cara. ¿Es que acaso conocía al moreno?

* * *

_Hi de nuevo!!! Que tal? Peor despues de haber leido el capitulo? Lo entiendo, soy muy mala... lo siento, en el proximo me esfuerzo mas! Aun asi, espero que os hayais quedado con la intriga, aunque sea un poquito xD. Sino, me cuelgo xD. Y paso ya a los reviews... antes deciros que MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Dios, 12 reviews.. nunca pense que podria recibir tantos en un capitulo solo xD (aunque haya mucha gente que repita jaja)._

_Antes de nada, queria preguntaros algunas cosillas. Os parece que hago los personajes demasiado OCC? Os gusta como esta siendo Itachi? xDD Me ha quedado bien el capitulo? Os dejare las preguntas para que os enrolleis mas jujuju xDDD (es broma, es que me interesa saberlo) _

_Ahora si, contesto:_

_**·Nano:** Hola!!! xDD Bueno, eso son nimieces poco importantes. Lo importante es que ahora si me los corriges jajaja. Y como me olvide en el 4to, pues lo hice en el 5to. Algo que objetar ¬¬. La intriga? Bueno, de alguna forma os tengo que mantener enganchados xDD. Sino, despues me quedo mas sola que la una... asi que nada, os engancho y supongo que querreis saber como acabara la cosa jujuju. Vale, vale, no te regaño mas xD. Es que me gusta leer tus comentarios, que quieres que le haga!? Ah! Si, bueno, espero que se te hayan hecho corta las "dos" semanitas... Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar! Pero tu a mi no me engañas... seguro que tenias a Cali por alli, pero claro, cuando me fui de viaje la tia aprobecho (vacaciones pagadas! quien no lo haria? xD). Tranqui AUN no mato a Neji xDD. Y bueno, Sasu ya salio en el capitulo. Si, es el rey de pero se lo merece, esta tan bueno xDD. Neji yo te quiero eh! Tu eres mejor!!! Bueno, mil gracias por tus comentarios, sabes que se agradecen. Chau!!_

_**·Denisuki:** Hi!! Que tal? Bah, no llegas tarde mujer, a mi mientras llegues! (y si no llegas lo entendere xD). Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Es que Neji es asi, se siente culpable... y ahora, que haya evitado su muerte no quiere decir que aun no la desee! Ya veras que pasa despues xD. Es que como tu dices, me gusta haceros sufrir xDDD. Uix... pues ahora aun esta mas liado! Ha aparecido Sasuke xDD. Orochi tengo previsto que salga, pero puede que al final no, depende de como vaya la historia,... ya vere, si me las invento para que aparezca xD. Con Ita y Yondi... pues pronto se volveran a reunir. Queria que hubiera una escena de ellos en este capitulo, pero al final decidi dejarlo para el proximo. Espero que me salga como tengo _ahora_ pensado, porque suele camiarme las ideas rapidamente xD. Jajaja yo ya he vivido mas, al final aburre porque siempre ves lo mismo, pero bueno (claro, Obi tiene un kashi al lado, asi cualquiera xD). Y tranqui, puedes hacer como yo y ya ta: Dios de la Muerte xDD. Es mas facil y haces las funciones de Dios y Demonio a la vez xD. Si quieres, te dejo chupar sangre. Pues ya ves que ha salido Hebi y ayudan a Sasuke, aunque tambien ayudan a Yondi... raro eh! xDD Ya veras, ya veras... alguna relacion tienen que tener con Sasu, ya veras jujuju xD. El vertedero? En serio te gusto? A mi tambien me encanto describirlo, nose... tenia ganas de describir un sitio asi xD. Al principio salia en el capitulo 4, pero cambie de idea y no lo puse, pero me quede con las ganas... y no pude resistirme a escribirlo en el 5to. El vertedero esta en el mundo real. Al menos, eso creo. Dios que calor xD. Neji dice que ya lo ha recibido, pero que igualmente quiere morir. Es que esta tonto este niño le pega una colleja Dejate de tonterias y ves con Naruto, anda!  
No te haces pesada para nada. Lo que pasa es que a la hora de contestar me paso horas xD. Mas que eso xD. Y ahora hace calor (eso ya lo he dicho...). Asi que estas escribiendo una historia inventada! Sabes? Yo tambien, aunque me he quedado encallada... Pues sinceramente, me encantaria leerla! Me dejarias? Seria genial poderla leer, con lo bien que escribes! Dejar con la intriga? Adoro hacerlo xD. Como le he dicho a Nano, lo hago porque sino, no os tengo enganchados xD. Neji hizo lo que hizo por un razon que se explicara dentro de poco, espero xD. O si no, a esperar, que es lo que toca jaja. Igualmente, la quiero decir pronto. Mira que eres rara, como te puede gustar la palabra rarou? xD Es coña, a mi tambien me gusta. La idea del Gaaneji esta muy bien!! Que seria, fic o one-shot? Bueno, sea lo que sea no dudes que lo leere, aunque fuera nejiten (y mira que odio la pareja xD) pero lo leeria igualmente y luego te amenazaria para que no escribieras mas de la pareja xD (es coña). Oye, si alguna vez nos conocemos o hablamos por telefono.. hablarias en rumano?? Que guai!!! Me encantaria escucharte hablar en rumano!!! Tu tienes mas merito, el rumano y el castellano no se deben parecer mucho (o talvez eso sea peor). Si escribes bien. Mejor que yo. Y tienes un año menos. Asi que en que posicion me deja a mi eso? xD. Aunque tengo que decir que escribo mejor que la mayoria de gente de mi clase (sera porque leo mucho). Me alegro que aprobaras E.F!! Y si, hare mas partes del vertedero... Merci por el comentario!! Te aseguro que los agradezco muchisimo. Chau! Besos terroristas xD!_

_**·Neji-niisan:** Hola!! Como estas?? Espero que bien . Me alegro que te guste y espero que ahora no tengas internet estropeado (aunque supongo que no, porque ayer te conectaste. Igualmente, me hubiera traumado si desaparecieses! Bueno, le pediria a Gaara-chuu que te pasara el capitulo xDD. Ves? Neji _aun _no ha muerto, asi que puedes respirar y dormir tranquila... Que mas decirte? Que Obi te perdona encantado xDD. Es buena persona en realidad. Vamos, una monada xDD. Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior!! Chau!!_

_**·Nekoi:** Holaaa! Bueno, como tarde poquito la ultima vez, esta vez he tardado mucho (no ha sido por eso eh! Ya me hubiera gustado a mi actualizar en dos semanas) pero bueno, aqui estoy, al pie del cañon xD. Esta vez te he avisado con antelacion para que no seas la ultima en enviar review (aunque no fuiste la ultima xD). Coge su otra katana para parar la de Nekoi Lo siento!! Me gusta hacerle sufrir. Si no, no tendria emocion la trama!! Me salio la inspiracion de ponerle ese arranque y ya ves, casi mata a Narutin.. es normal que se sienta culpable! Ya veras porque fue, mas o menos lo he explicado un poco en este capitulo, pero explicare las razones en el proximo, supongo. xDDD Representa que tendria que ser que poco a poco los hilos se van desenredando, pero no, yo soy asi de liante y lo lio todo cada vez mas xD. Bueno, creo que en este capitulo no... aunque vuelvo a poner a Naruto al filo de la muerte (pobre xD). Jajaja bueno, pues ya a aparecido el rey Sasuke xDDD. Lo de los sellos aun no se sabe, pero si lo de la situacion! Pobre Narutin, soy demasiado mala con el... Jajaja ya ves, Itachi va sobando a to quisqui que aparece por alli xD. Lo hago demasiado sobon, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta el Itachi que he creado (demasiado occ, pero bueno xD). Si, me alegro que ayer actualizaras! A ver cuando me paso y te dejo review (cuando acabe esto xD) y nada, yo te leo cualquier cosa xD (tengo algunos fics tuyos pendientes, pero acabare leyendolos, ya veras). Pues eso, besitos y abrazos! Y gracias por comentar, siempre me hacen mucha ilu tus reviews ._

_**·Ricka (x2):** Hola!! Owo estas estudiando español y te esfuerzas en leer mi fic!? Muchas gracias!!! En serio, te lo agradezco, me alegra tu esfuerzo y me sube mucho la moral! Tu tranqui, yo soy muy paciente y da igual si tienes fallos, que eso le pasa a todo el mundo que esta aprendiendo! Jajaja Bueno, si, Neji es una cosa rara y ya veras porque... xDD Aunque creo que la sangre de Naruto no le sento muy bien, mira lo que hizo despues! Ese Sasuke, que quiere violar al pobre Naruto (esperemos que no xD) Neji baka! Ves a salvarlo! xDDD. Kakashi se amargo en el lavabo con la ducha fria xD. Pero ya veras, cuando todo se calme volvera a la carga!! Esperemos que Obi se vuelva contra el, porque sino, pobrecito xD. Con lo salidorro que esta Kashi xDD (y mira que ha tenido tiempo de calmar sus hormonas!) Yondi sufrira, sufrira mucho xD. Con todo lo de su hijo (no voy a decir quien es, eso si, NO ES NARUTO xDD) y lo de Ita y lo de Sasu, ya veras como sufre, yaa!! xDDD. No te adelanto nada, pero el tio las pasara canutas. Espero que entiendas todo lo que digo y si no, ya sabes, me comentas y te ayudo ok? Bueno, mil gracias por tus comentarios, siempre se agradecen! Y gracias por el esfuerzo . Chau!!!_

_**·Amoanarutoyneji (x5):** Hola xDDDD. Eres la causante de tantos reviews, aunque me alegro.. y iria por orden pero... QUE QUIERES HACER UN DOUJIN DEL FIC?? KYAAA!! Pero mujer, si es una historia muy mala, no vale la pena, no venderas xD. Me has emocionado de veras, en serio, me puse a dar saltos por la habitacion de que a alguien le guste tanto la historia como para querer hacer un doujin. Estaria encantada si no has cambiado de idea, asi que si es asi, adelante!!!! Vale, sigo. Sobre tu recomendacion, muchas gracias. Aunque no me creas, no habia caido en esa cancion (y mira que me gusta) pero realmente es muy Neji xD. Muchas gracias por la cancion! Y me has dado una idea, estaria bien hacer una especie de bso del fic (esto ya lo digo para mi xD) aunque si quieres, puedes recomendarme alguna cancion ojos de cordero degollado Nah, es broma, pero lo mas seguro es que lo haga, porque me ayudaria con la inspiracion. Bueno, la relacion Neji Naruto quiero que vaya despacio, porque Neji es un shinigami y Naruto no esta muy seguro de lo que siente por Neji (es decir, lo ama pero se siente inseguro ante eso) y con todo lo que esta pasando y tal, a ver cuando tienen un momento romantico xD. Intentare que sea pronto, pero no prometo nada. Eso si, a Neji le va costar sonrojarse, eso te lo digo yo xD. Si, la verdad es que Yondi y Ita son muy complicados, a ver cuando explico su relacion y porque estan asi y tal... aunque van a hacerse esperar, ya veras xD. Son asi de capullines. Bueno, sobre lo del doujin ya te lo he dicho xDDD. Y lo hagas o no, mucha suerte con tu carrera profesional. Seguro que eres buenisima!! Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y es un honor que pienses que es el mejor nejinaru que hay, aunque no creo que haya mucha competencia por aqui xDD. Odiabas los fics? Yo siempre los he amado, aunque entiendo que los odiaras por tu hermana xD. owo tanto se nota que soy española? Si, soy de España, encantada señora de mexico xDD. Yo quiero ir alguna vez a Mexico -. Bueno, chica, nos vemos ya! Aix, espera, que me queda contestar tu ultimo review (por los dos del medio, no te preocupes, me sabe mal no saber que querias poner xD pero bueno, ya me lo contaras algun dia!! ). Jajaja ya ves que no ha desaparecido. Pero si es verdad que las autoras hacemos sufrir mucho a nuestros personajes... aunque yo los quiero mucho, asi que lo hago con cariño xDDD. Ahora ya esta. Merci por tus multiples reviews y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como los anteriores!!! Y tu respuesta por lo del doujin (en serio que me hace mucha ilusion!!). Chau!!!_

_**·Ivette:** Te gusto?? Me alegro mucho, siempre es bueno y gratificante saber que hay gente que aprecia tu trabajo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y como tu dices, viva el yaoi!!! Opino lo mismo xDD. Bueno, de nuevo gracias y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado (continue como pediste xDD (nomas faltaria!!!). Chau!!!_

_Ufff. Ya esta. Sois conscientes que hay mas de 1500 palabras solo contestando los reviews? xDDD Nunca me habia pasado, pero muchas gracias. Creo que deveria empezar a reducir un poco las contestaciones o me voy a pasar media vida. Lo siento, la proxima vez intentare ser mas breve. Eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto!!! Chau!_


	7. Prediction

_Holaaa! Vaya, todos vais con antorchas... Entonces vamos ha hacer una hoguera? Ah... conmigo dentro... bien... T.T Lo entiendo, he tardado tanto!! Lo siento mucho, en serio, merezco la muerte! (se le clavan mil cuchillos y otras armas afiladas) vale, contentos? Podemos pasar ya al fic?? xDDD. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí si habeis llegado, ya son 7 capitulos! Creo que me lo estoy currando no? Este me ha queado un poco raro, y aunque me han dicho que esta muy bien (mi corrector personal y el que tiene el privilegio o la mala suerte de leer el capitulo antes que nadie xDD (Nano uee!! jajaja)) a mi no me convence. Pero me pasa con todos, asi que igualmente actualizo! No se porque, el mensaje del principio del capitulo 6 desapareció como por arte de magia, espero que esta vez se porte mejor conmigo (vaa! Que soy una buena clienta xD). Por cierto, a los que lean mis otras historias, de aquí nada colgaré un izumoxkotetsu y me gustaria que os pasarais a leerlo (si os gusta la pareja, claro xD). Ah! La parte en cursiva es el pasado xD. Y el nombre del capitulo es muy soso, no se porque me salio asi. Eso es todo, merci por leer. Nos vemos al final del capitulo! xDD._

_**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi (lo pone bien clarito en el resumen), asi que si no os gusta el genero, mejor vayais a mirar otros de mis fics (todos yaoi xDDD). Es broma, pero sera mejor que con continueis leyendo.. aunque porque hago este mensaje? Si no os gusta el yaoi, no habreis leido hasta aquí xD. Bueno, mejor prevenir que curar jajaja._

_**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, esta vez también quiero dedicarle el capitulo a una personita muy especial (aunque ella no me crea), una amiga mia a la que me siento muy orgullosa de haber conocido (gracias a Adiction xDDD). Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien, Malusa!!_

* * *

**Cap 7: Prediction**

Yondaime no respondió a la pregunta de Naruto y la habitación se quedó en silencio. El rubio jugueteaba con la sábana, distraído, mientras que por la cabeza del mayor pasaban muchas cosas. Nunca le había pasado una cosa similar con los otros, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Se trataba de algún tipo de maldición? Sasuke se las pensaba todas.

Con un casi inaudible _crack_, aparecieron Itachi y Neji. El primero iba como siempre vestido, de negro y rojo, y se sentó en la falda de Yondaime, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y enseñándole los colmillos, divertido. Neji se quedó mirando al rubio, con dos sentimientos en su mente, completamente opuestos. Su rostro expresaba su lucha, en la cual se debatía entre abrazar a Naruto y estrecharlo con pasión o el miedo de volver a caer en la sed, de volver a dañarlo y, por tanto, se quedó estático en el sitio, esperando algún tipo de milagro que le quitara el peso de la culpa. Pero ese milagro no llegaba y él se quedó allí, debatiéndose entre las dos opciones.

-Itachi...-Fue lo único que logró decir el muchacho rubio. Neji lo miró con dolor. La ignorancia era mucho peor que la más furiosa de las iras.

-Sí, Naruto, soy yo. Ahora, Kaseiyo, si no te importa, deberías empezar a contar la verdadera historia de todo lo que ocurrió. Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que ambos merecen saber la verdad.

El aludido miró a Itachi y asintió apesadumbrado. Despreocupadamente, pasó un brazo por su cintura e inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor. Hacía tiempo que el moreno no le dejaba mimarle. Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a Neji que se sentara, gesto que obedeció sentándose en la silla más alejada del resto. Su mirada era un caos blanco bailando entre el dolor, la confusión y el miedo. Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados, el mayor cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

'Nací hace 2200 años en Roma, cuando este imperio estaba en pleno apogeo. Era un muchacho de buena familia y crecí entre algodones a causa de ser el único hombre. Cuando contaba con apenas dieciocho años, sucedió algo que cambió mi vida.

En esa época, solía trabajar en el parlamento de simple ayudante, donde intentaba expresar mis ideales. No eran muy nuevos, pero tenían bastante éxito entre mis múltiples superiores y por eso me quedaba hasta bastante tarde ayudándolos. Esa noche no era una excepción. Las calles estaban oscuras y la poca luz provenía de la luna, en lo alto del cielo. Seguí caminando hasta que choqué con un muchacho de no menos de trece años. Con la poca luz que había en la calle, vi que iba manchado de sangre y que a su lado llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño de unas siete primaveras. Su cara mostraba verdadero terror, no como la de su hermano (porque se parecían demasiado para ser otra cosa), que mostraba una determinación que le faltaba a la mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Hubieran escapado si no les hubiera cogido del brazo. El mayor se soltó, pero el menor, por mucho que luchó, no pudo. Gimoteó y empezó a darme golpes en el estómago para que lo soltara.

-¡Deja a Sasuke! - Exclamó el chico manchado de sangre. Aunque quería sonar amenazador, su voz salió una octava más alta de lo normal.

-¡Me habéis empujado¿Pensabais iros sin disculparos? -Pregunté, intentando ignorar el olor a sangre, miedo y sudor que emanaban ambos chicos.

-¡Déjenos en paz¿Quién es usted, un viejo verde?- A pesar de estar aterrado, el muchacho seguía discutiendo. Quise reír por el comentario, pero no me dio tiempo. Gritos y luces aparecían por la esquina. Cogí las manos de los dos y los arrastre literalmente hasta mi casa, que no quedaba muy lejos. Entramos y segundos después, oímos el griterío de la gente. Una vez hubieron pasado y los tres volvimos a respirar, me giré y los miré, esperando una explicación.

-¿Por qué nos has salvado?- Preguntó el hermano mayor, haciendo caso omiso de mi mirada interrogante.

-Ha sido un impulso- Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros-. ¿Por qué os perseguía toda esa gente?

Tardaron en contestar, pero cuando lo hicieron, su voz era apenas un murmuro ininteligible. Explicaron que acababan de asesinar a sus padres, por que estos abusaban de ellos y que el hermano mayor estaba cansado de sus abusos y los había matado. Cuando los aldeanos se enteraron del caso, los habían perseguido con antorchas.

Cuando acabaron de contar su historia, ambos parecían más aliviados. Suspiré. No podía dejarlos a su suerte.

-Muy bien. Entonces, a partir de ahora, os quedaréis aquí y viviréis conmigo.- Así se lo dije.

Ellos dos se disponían a marcharse para ver la casa, pero paré al mayor.

-Espera. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Itachi-. Me dijo rápidamente, como si su orgullo le impidiera decir más.'

Todos en la sala se quedaron estáticos y miraron al moreno, que sonreía en la falda de Yondaime.

-Sí, el mismo -dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta muda del rubio.

Neji se inclinó hacia delante y esperó que el dios siguiera. Éste no se hizo esperar. Rodeó al Uchiha de nuevo y lo acomodó de manera que su peso se hiciera más liviano.

Durante una temporada, nada pasó. Utilicé mis poderes y no les cayó ninguna condena. Yo trabajaba, y como ya vivía solo, ellos correteaban por la casa con total libertad durante todo el día. Poco a poco, les fui cogiendo cariño. En ningún momento me di cuenta de que había traspasado la línea, hasta que me encontré teniendo sueños eróticos con Itachi. Me masturbaba pensando en él y le espiaba cuando se bañaba. Tenía ataques de celos injustos contra Sasuke, e Itachi siempre se ponía de su parte, cosa que me dolía mucho.

Aun así, éramos como una familia. Yo confiaba en ellos y ellos habían aprendido a confiar en mí. Un día, Sasuke me llevó al parque y me enseñó una foto que no quería que viera su hermano. Me explicó que el muchacho que salía en la foto había sido su mejor amigo, pero que había muerto por salvarlo. Me pidió que cuando su alma se reencarnase, tenía que cuidar de él hasta que Sasuke se reencarnara también y pudieran volver a encontrarse. Yo no creía en esas cosas y tampoco sabía cómo hacer tal cosa, pero acepté. Poco sabía de los poderes premonitorios de Sasuke, que había soñado con el futuro, así que me obligó a hacer un juramento de sangre, un juramento que no se puede romper, y al final, accedí. La noche siguiente, estaba muerto con un puñal clavado en el cuello. Todos los indicios llevaron al suicidio. Itachi no volvió a ser el mismo y yo ya no podía dormir. Un día que al fin estaba en brazos de Morfeo, se me apareció Sasuke en sueños.

-Debes reunirte conmigo. Debes ser el Dios de este mundo-. Negué con la cabeza, asustado, y desperté en la cama de mi habitación, aún oyendo su voz en mi cabeza.

El eco interior no desapareció durante días. Mientras que Itachi cada vez estaba más huraño y mis deseos hacia él crecían cada vez más. Deseaba poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos y consolarlo. Pero no lo hacía por miedo a su reacción. No quería romper lo poco que quedaba de nuestra familia. Fue él el que se lanzó. Su ardiente beso me pilló completamente desprevenido y, entre besos, caricias y sexo, estuvimos viviendo durante meses. El fantasma de Sasuke nos perseguía, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, yo podía notar su presencia, sobretodo cuando ambos estábamos en la cama. Se me aparecía en sueños muchas veces, recordándome la promesa que le había hecho y culpándome de su muerte. Pero un día el sueño fue diferente. Me aseguró que tenía que reunirme con él y morir, dejar mi vida pasada. De nuevo negué, pero esta vez el sueño no desapareció. Sasuke sólo sonrió y señaló mi cuerpo con un dedo,. Desperté, pero ya no veía el techo. Delante de mí estaba mi propio cuerpo. En ese momento tuve la certeza de que había muerto.

Un shinigami me llevó a un recinto similar a éste, allí, en Roma, y me lo contó todo. Lo que yo te conté a ti el otro día era verdad, pero no lo había vivido yo, sino que lo había vivido Sandaime, el anterior Dios a mí. Una vez muerto, necesitaban otro Dios y, aún no se porqué, pensaron en mí. Acepté porque no tenía otro remedio, y así me convertí en lo que soy ahora, el cuarto.

Yondaime hizo una pausa. Su rostro estaba inescrutable, pero Naruto notó que sus nudillos apretaban con fuerza la mano del Uchiha. Éste tampoco daba muchas pistas de su estado de ánimo, pero sus ojos eran un pozo de oscuridad. Neji estaba ausente. Miraba a Naruto con los ojos vacíos, mientras pensaba en lo que el Dios les estaba contando.

Busqué a Sasuke como un loco, pero no aparecía por ningún lugar. Y fue entonces, dos días más tarde de mi muerte, cuando ocurrió lo inevitable. Todos los malos pensamientos, el odio, la envidia, todo, entró en Itachi, ya que era el ejemplo de todas esas tenebrosas vibraciones. En el mismo instante en que eso ocurría, apareció Sasuke ante mí, disparando una flecha al corazón. Logré esquivarla, pero se me clavó en el brazo. Después desapareció, diciendo sus últimas palabras dirigidas a mi: "Te odio".

-Fue entonces cuando apareció en mi reino.- Siguió Itachi.- Sus ropas estaban manchadas con la sangre de Kaseiyo y me recordó demasiado a mí mismo. Yo tampoco estaba en mis mejores tiempos, recordad que acababa de convertirme en vampiro y mi cuerpo dolía por todas partes, un dolor fuerte y constante que me atravesaba como mil espadas cada milímetro de mi piel. Aun así, todo quedó a un lado al verlo así. Lo besé y cuidé, como un buen hermano mayor y ambos nos quedamos a solas en ese terrorífico mundo creado por mi mente. Un día, ocurrió lo inevitable. La sed de sangre y el irresistible aroma de su piel me llevó a morderle.- Neji se movió incómodo en su silla. La historia le era demasiado familiar. Itachi siguió-. Su dolor fue casi peor que el mío. Gritó y lloró, pero ya no podía parar. Por una parte, mi corazón dolía tremendamente al oír sus gemidos, y por otra, mis pulmones respiraban mejor al poder sentir su aroma tan cerca, al poder probar su sabor. Con la última gota de su sangre, se convirtió en un ente con un poder gigantesco, más poderoso incluso que yo y Kaseiyo. Todas sus dotes como shinigami, espíritu y ahora, demonio, se habían unido en una. Sus últimas palabras hacia mí y el mundo fueron: "La guerra acabará cuando el escogido me elija. Hasta entonces, mientras Kaseiyo no cumpla su promesa, vosotros dos, amantes, no podréis consumar vuestros actos. Siempre hay un vencedor y un derrotado. Hasta que eso no se cumpla, no volveré a hablar". Y se esfumó. Se esfumó para siempre.

Itachi se mordió el labio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan derrotado. La habitación quedó de nuevo en silencio. Por la cabeza de Neji y Naruto pasaba el mismo pensamiento. ¿Por qué les habían contado eso? Fue Naruto el primero en exponer sus dudas en voz alta.

-¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó, acomodándose en la cama. Yondaime bajó la mirada, pero respondió con voz neutra y tranquila.

-Porque tú eres el elegido. Eres la persona que Sasuke me pidió que protegiera, aunque no he cumplido muy bien mi palabra. Lo que no entiendo es porqué ha hablado de nuevo. El tiempo se nos agota.- Itachi asintió y se levantó de la silla. Cogió a Neji del brazos y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación. Naruto contempló cómo se marchaban y cuando la puerta se cerró, contempló toda la habitación.

-¿Quién era el muchacho del pelo largo?-Algo en su cabeza dolía al pensar en él.

-Sólo tu fuerza de voluntad puede responder a esa pregunta. El amor que tienes dentro tiene que vencer, estoy seguro. Tienes que recordar, por todos.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras. ¿Amor¿Fuerza de voluntad? Él lo único que quería era descansar tranquilo, lejos de todos esos problemas. Pero algo le decía que tenía que recordar. Algo le decía que ese moreno de pelo largo era demasiado importante para olvidarlo.

----

-Neji, escucha con atención.

En el pasillo los dos morenos conversaban también.

-Naruto está bajo la influencia de una maldición que Sasuke hizo para protegerse las espaldas. Sai trabaja para él, lo más seguro. Ahora él te ha olvidado y sólo Naruto puede volver a recordarte. Pero piensa en esto. Sasuke tiene el poder de predecir el futuro. Él predijo que sólo acabaría la guerra una vez Naruto lo escogiera. Si hacen el amor, si consuman su acto, la guerra acabará y dejarán de morir inocentes. Si no te recordara, acabaría eso. Piénsalo, Neji. ¡Salvarías vidas!

-Exacto.- Una voz les distrajo. Allí, tan majestuoso como siempre, estaba Sasuke. Itachi le miró sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Sasuke desprendía una aura poderosa y atemorizante que no iba a la par con su rostro sereno.- Todo está en tu contra, Hyuuga. Hermano, déjanos a solas con Naruto. Tampoco quiero ver a Kaseiyo. Ven, Hyuuga. He venido a hacerte una proposición.

Kaseiyo salió de la sala y se quedó mirando inescrutable a Sasuke. La herida le dolía por primera vez en 2200 años, pero no le hizo caso. No dijo nada, sólo contempló cómo los dos morenos pasaban por su lado. Después, abrazó a Itachi y lo besó, como si eso pudiera borrar todos sus problemas.

Dentro de la habitación, Naruto dormía. El moreno había agarrado como una tenaza el brazo de Neji, pero éste no quería soltarse. Algo le decía que debía seguirle. Su rostro se enterneció al ver a Naruto dormido, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El Uchiha también se dio cuenta de su cambio de expresión. Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en su rostro. El mayor se sentó en la cama y contempló la paz de Naruto, mientras acariciaba tiernamente dos mechones sueltos en su frente. La envidia y la ira carcomían a Neji por dentro, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en la silla, delante de la cama y esperó a que Sasuke hablara. Éste no se hizo de rogar, dejó el pelo de Naruto y cogió su mano dormida, la cual acarició como si así evitara desaparecer. Miró a Neji a los ojos y algo le sobrecogió al chocar negro y blanco en la misma mirada.

-Va a morir. Si no hoy, mañana. Va a morir y convertirse en vampiro. Sabes que es por tu culpa. Tú le mordiste. Así que ahora tienes que hacer algo por él. Yo lo puedo salvar. Pero a mí no me importa que muera, yo también tengo sangre vampírica. Pero tú quieres que quede puro como antes¿no? Te hago un trato. Yo lo salvo. Pero a cambio, tú no volverás a verlo nunca más. Sus recuerdos contigo serán borrados y nunca más volveréis a veros. De eso me encargaré yo. Así que decide. Tu amor hacia Naruto a cambio de su salvación.

La sonrisa amable de Sasuke le heló la sangre. Tenía que escoger y tenía sus prioridades claras. Entonces¿por qué le costaba tanto¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón? No quería que el rubio lo olvidase... Pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Él sólo sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso sí, iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que pensaba...

* * *

_xDDD Vale, ya se que viene ahora: Por que lo dejas asi?? Que conste que esta vez no hay tanta intriga como siempre. Simplemente, esta todo muy claro xD. O aun teneis dudas de que escojera Neji? Si es así, es que no lo conoceis xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora voy a contestarlos:_

_**Amoanarutoyneji (x2):** Holaaaa!!! Como estas?? Espero que bien! Te gusto que te dedicara el capitulo?? Espero que si, lo hice con toda la buena intencion del mundo xDD. Pues si, ha aparecido Sasuke y ya ves la que esta liando xDDD. Si es que este hombre no para! Es demasiado sex simbol. Espero que todo acabe bien (ojo! Lo dice la autora xDD). Pobre Kashi, este capitulo no ha salido xDD. A ver si en el siguiente sale, que el Kakaobi me encanta! Owo, bueno, pero ahora ya as empezado no?? Espero que te vaya super bien, mis mejores deseos desde la peninsula ibericaa! Bueno, el review es un poco antiguo xDDD. Con la de veces que hemos hablado ahora por msn!!! Igualmente, sigo pensando que tus dibujos son una monada y a ver cuando puedo hacer el guion (se me acomula la faena y eso que aun estoy de vacaciones!!). Contestar largo y tendido?? No puedo evitarlo, me encanta contestar reviews xDD (y a la vez me da muuuucha pereza) y como los tuyos son muy largos, tengo mucho para contestar xDDD. Celebro que te guste tanto el fic y muchisimas gracias por las canciones! La de Within Temptation ya la conocia (es muy bonita!) pero no la de Linkin Park, a ver si la escucho por el youtube y te digo que tal . Espero que pronto puedas seguir el ejemplo de tu nee-san y pasarte por aqui España!!!! Muchos saludos y abrazos y mil gracias por el review!!! Sobre el segundo review xD. Muchas gracias por haberte releido la historia owo. Tanto te gusta?? No sabes como me animas diciendo estas cosas! No me rendire, solo por vosotros xD. Realmente con vuestros comentarios me haceis feliz. Yo soy incapaz de releer adiction, me entra depresion xDDD. Pero bueno, me alegro que alguien sea capaz jajaja. Muchas gracias por todos tus animos y tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo!_

_**Deni:** Bueno. Ah contestarte se ha dicho: Te ha gustado como describi a Sasuke? No queria matarme inventandome ropa y como no es ni shinigami ni vampiro, pues dije: con la ropa normal xDDD. Karin tiene delito, ir como va en un hospital, pero mejor, libertad para que vaya lo sexy que quieraa! xDD. Si, vi una foto de Juugo despues... y karin es peliroja xD. Creo que la puse morena, ahora no estoy segura. Y has visto que durante una corta temporada, Sasuke fue shinigami. Al menos no te he dejado con la duda xDDDD. Estube tentada a dejarte con la intriga, pero dije: bah, seremos buenas xDDDD. Ya has visto. El hijo de Kami es Sasuke xDDD. Es raro no? Aunque todos dicen que es su hijo, mas parece un hermano. Bueno, creo que he restucturado bastante bien en poco espacio la historia de Sasuke, Yondi y Itachi. Ya pierde intriga T.T. Bueno, no, aun queda lo del trato de Neji, lo de Sai, etc... juju que mala soy!! xDDD. No deschifrare que es Gaara, pero volvera a salir, claro que si. En serio no hago OCC? Me alegro, quiero hacerlo lo mas natural posible. Si es posible que Neji salga un poco, pero bueno, mas serio no tendria gracia xDD. Asi que te gusta Ita... Me alegro mucho, yo tambien adoro a Itachi xDDD. Aunque ahora queda como alguien bueno xD. Ya hare que cambieis de opinion, jujujujju. Ya has visto que ha habido mucho Yondita!!! No te quejaras!! Sale mucho mas yondita en este capitulo que de otra pareja... Y ahora que lo pienso, los pobres Neji y Naruto casi nunca pueden estar juntos... Me empiezo a sentir mal por ellos... xD Ne, puedes chupar la sangre que quieras y torturar las almas que quieras xDDD. Jajaj perdona que te diga que yo prefiero vivir en otro sitio antes que en un vertedero. Jajaja yo me compre de lavanda el otro dia (no habia de mas T.T) aunque el incienso que mas utilizo es de limon xDD o e naranja. Eh! No te metas con Neji, aqui to quisqui terrorista, ok?? xDDD O terrorista, o mafioso o victima xDDDDD.  
Imaginacion yo?? Anda yaa! Ojala xD. Se intenta, pero no tengo mucha imaginacion. Que le vamos ha hacer. Esperare todos esos fics que dices xDDD Cuando vuelas de Londres, claro. Me tienes que explicar como te ha idoo! Y si, tu me vas ha hablar en rumano cuando nos conozcamos xD. Pero yo tendre que cantar y hacer malabares jajaja. Asi que ni se te ocurra quejarte (por si acaso xD). Tia, se te da genial!! Y ademas, tu no has oido el español toda la vida como yo y aun asi escribes de maravilla. En serio, eres super buena xDD. Y bueno, ya basta de hacerte la pelota xDD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes un review tan largo jajajajaja._

_**Nekoi:** Jjajajaja Eso, di que si! Pereza al poder!! xD Jajaja que conste que Sasuke queria que saliera desde el principioo!! Aunque si, la gente insistia mucho.. pero no pienso convertir esto en sasunaru! xDDD Ya sabes, nejinaru para siempree! De transicion, dices... tu crees que este tambien es de transicion? Sea como sea, tenia que explicar la historia de Yondaime pronto y me ha parecido un buen momento... Tu que opinas?? xD. Ya has visto mas o menos lo que le une a Naruto... pero ahora que lo pienso al final no he explicado como se conocieron y es importante... wahahahaha mas intriga xDDD. Si, bueno, Neji creo que ya ni se acuerda de que queria suicidarse. Y ya ves que si ha conocido a Sasuke... me adelanto a tus pensamientos xDD. Sobre Karin, tampoco es de mis personajes preferidos, pero tenia que sacarla y no me parece nada bien que algunos fics pongan a sus personajes odiados por los suelos solo porque los odian.. (ejem, sakura haruno, ejem xD). Si, yo tambien lo he visto en algunos fics en el que sale Karin... Creo que voy a repartir tranquilizantes a to quisqui xDDD. Que si no os moris y eso si me traumariaa! Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo! Lamento ser tan escueta, es que quiero actualizar ya xD._

_**Megumi:** Nee-chan!!! Jajajajaj Bueno, ahora Editora-chan xDDD. Asi que te gusto? Aunque exageras, una novela? xDD No te pases, no es tan buena... ojala!! xDDD Kaseiyo e Itachi tienen mucho exito... no se, es una pareja rara pero a mi tambien me encanta como me ha quedado. Sai y Neji aun esconden muchos secretitos jujuju que ya saldran a la luz mas adelante.. No es que Neji sea malo, pero eso ya se vera mas adelante. Pobre hombre, si es demasiado bueno xD Um... que Kashi o Obi mueren?? Nose, ya lo veremos xD. Ahora que lo pienso, tendre que matar a alguien o sino no tiene gracia xDDD. Que empecinamiento teneis todos de que me hare famosa?? xD Entre tu y Denisuki acabare por creermelo!! Muchas gracias por haber leido el fic, nee-chan y por haber dejado comentario! Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien ._

_**Nano:** Hola tardon! Y despues te quejas de mi xD. Bueno, no estoy muy lucida para conestar reviews, asi que quizas no me alargue mucho xD. Siento decirte que el primero que los lee soy yo xDD (bueno, la primera jajaja) y despues la libreta, el boli, el ordenador y despues tu xD. Estas cuarto! No primero xDD. Nah, es coña. Gracias por tu magnifico trabajo de corregidor xD. DIOOOOOS!! LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS! A LA POLICIA!! Se te escaparon DOS ACCENTOS! Que mundo cruel es el que deja a un hermano que publique un fic con DOS FALTAS? Nada, ya puedes dedicarte al parchis xDDDD. Muchas gracias por todo a ti, y ya ves, aqui estoy actualizando como siempre tarde xDD. Pero intentare que la proxima vez no sea tarde u.u. Merci por dejar review!!_

_**Hikari:** Jajaja bueno, de momento Neji sigue vivito y colenado xD. Ya veremos despues. nee, merci por dejar review y me alegro que te guste el fic. Gracias por tus comentarios!!_

_**Kirau:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por dejar review, me alegro que te guste el fic. xDD Si, es que este Neji es un sadico jajaja. Cuentos? Bueno, de nada por escribir el fic, si yo estoy mas contenta que vosotros!!_

_Y eso es todo, os dejo que quiero actulizar yaa! Nos vemos pronto (espero) en el proximo capitulo! Que ya sera el octavo (uauu!).Adieu!!!_


End file.
